Contemplação
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: Nezumi fitava o céu noturno tentando encontrar respostas para perguntas que mal sabia formular, ou qualquer lógica que pudesse auxiliá-lo a tomar alguma decisão. Fazia três anos que não via Shion e, mesmo que tentasse refutar, o sentimento de querer revê-lo crescia dentro de si, assim como a incerteza do que o esperava nos destroços da No. 6. *NezuShi*
1. O Milagre

**Disclaimer: **No. 6 não me pertence, não ganho coisa alguma pra escrever essa ficção.

* * *

**Sinopse completa: **Nezumi fitava o céu noturno tentando encontrar respostas para perguntas que mal sabia formular, ou qualquer lógica que pudesse auxiliá-lo a tomar alguma decisão. Fazia três anos que não via Shion e, mesmo que tentasse refutar, o sentimento de querer revê-lo crescia dentro de si, assim como a incerteza do que o esperava nos destroços da No. 6.

Incertezas...

Shion ainda estaria lá? Por ele? E o que ele sentia exatamente?

Durante muito tempo, ele acreditou que poderia reconstruir a sua vida. Mas... Faltava algo; faltava Shion.

E não seriam os céus que trariam as respostas, mas talvez alguém pudesse ajudá-lo a compreender a si mesmo.

NezumixShion. Yaoi.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente! o/

Muitos de vocês não devem me conhecer, pois é a primeira vez que publico no fandom de No.6... Mas eu gosto demais do anime então espero que gostem da minha fanfic! Me digam a sua opinião ok? ^^ Resolvi fugir um pouquinho do meu fandom habitual e cá estou. Até porque estou querendo "experimentar novos ares" há tempos, hehehe!

Quanto a música da songfic, se chama "Years go by" da banda "Stratovarius". Pode não ser do gosto de muita gente aqui... Mas é uma música muito especial pra mim e marcou um momento bem importante na minha vida. Eu nunca usei uma musica tão "pessoal" numa fanfic, então... Eh...

Muuuuito obrigada a minha beta maravilhosa Gih Bright!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**CONTEMPLAÇÃO**

Era uma noite estrelada. Longe da poluição da No.6 que sempre infectava o Distrito Oeste, o céu era sempre repleto de estrelas brilhantes. Mais uma noite comum, como tantas outras: bela, selvagem, intensa; ainda sim, Nezumi às vezes sentia falta da poluição e do ar pesado da região onde costumava morar.

Não, era mentira. Não era exatamente disso que ele sentia falta, mas sim do que aquela poluição lhe lembrava. _Shion._

Esta noite, Nezumi não conseguia dormir e desistiu de continuar lutando contra os lençóis em seu pequeno chalé. Caminhou pelas ruas vazias até encontrar o seu parque favorito, o qual ficava no topo de uma clareira. Deitado na grama verde e bonita, ele olhava para o céu como se esperasse algum tipo de resposta, talvez algum consolo ou algo que pudesse compadecer com sua dor e resolver todos os seus problemas.

Mas além das estrelas, que nada respondiam, ele só via a escuridão. Céus, ele estava tão cansado de correr no escuro!

_ O que devo fazer? – murmurou para si mesmo, ou seria para o céu escuro salpicado de pontos brilhantes?

Era difícil entender a si mesmo e, no fundo, essa era a única busca que ainda fazia: compreender-se. E isso era algo muito mais difícil do que ele imaginou inicialmente, quando decidiu abandonar tudo para trás. Ele deixou Shion, convencido de que o mundo responderia suas dúvidas e que, um dia, ele poderia voltar até seu "cabeça-de-vento" favorito e...

E o que?

O que ele queria? O que ele devia fazer? Era tudo tão... Complicado!

Irritado, Nezumi sentou-se na grama úmida onde estava deitado até então, arrancando algumas folhas e jogando-as longe para extravasar um pouco da raiva que sentia. A verdade é que ele estava frustrado, não com a pobre grama, mas consigo mesmo. Era de se esperar que depois de três anos ele chegasse ao menos perto de compreender o que queria! Mas não era o seu caso. Ele ainda estava muito, muito longe de obter a tão almejada resposta.

Por quê? Ele não fazia ideia. Era como correr em círculos dentro de uma caixa escura. E enquanto isso o tempo corria!

Antes de Shion surgir em sua vida, às coisas eram bem mais simples, não havia mistério algum: Nezumi queria vingar o seu povo, destruir a No. 6, e para isso sobrevivia até que o momento certo chegasse. Quando ficou sabendo de toda a catástrofe das abelhas parasitas, Nezumi sentiu-se tão realizado que não conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade.

Lá estava a almejada vingança! Era tão fácil, tão... Perfeito! Seria lindo, um show que ele assistiria de camarote! Ele realmente achou que iria gargalhar com gosto ao ouvir os gritos de desespero de cada morador daquela cidade amaldiçoada! Ele tinha certeza que agiria assim, que nada o deixaria mais feliz!

Mas tudo mudou.

_._

_._

_._

_Look around, do you see?_

_So many things have changed…_

_Olhe ao redor, você vê?_

_Quanta coisa mudou..._

_._

_._

_._

É, muita coisa mudou. Shion alterou toda sua percepção de vida, ao ponto que ele só se deu conta da bagunça emocional em que se enfiou ao ver os malditos muros da No.6 no chão. Não foi somente aquela barreira quem ruiu, mas tudo o que ele acreditava também; o 'eu' que conhecia também não foi poupado e tudo o que lhe restava agora eram dúvidas.

Naquele crepúsculo, enquanto observava o milagre que Shion realizou, ele percebeu que aquilo era algo... Incompreensível. Era imensurável! Shion conseguiu o "meio termo", conseguiu destruir os muros da No. 6 _e_ salvar os habitantes; Shion conseguiu o impossível.

Até hoje ele não compreendia ao certo o que sentiu quando observou as ruínas daquela muralha, outrora tão intimidadora e assustadora. Só sabia dizer que foi um sentimento imenso, tão forte que...

...Ele teve medo.

Muito medo, mas do que, exatamente, era difícil dizer. Ele simplesmente não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão quando pensava naquela sensação de pavor crescente, embora esse sentimento fosse o responsável por ele estar ali naquela noite. O fato é que esse medo lhe fez fugir. Ele precisou se afastar, nem teve escolha! Separou-se de Shion com um singelo "beijo de despedida" e partiu.

Para onde? Nem ele sabia responder.

Os anos se passaram e trouxeram para si uma vida não muito diferente da que vivia no Distrito Oeste, mas muito mais digna do que outrora. Nezumi conseguiu um emprego como ator em um teatro local, nos arredores da No. 4, uma das regiões provenientes do Tratado da Babilônia.

Inicialmente sentiu-se mal por estar próximo de uma "segunda No. 6", mas com o tempo percebeu que essa cidade não era como a maldita e amaldiçoada No. 6 que destruiu sua vida. A forma de administração era diferente: não havia um governo. Tudo era extremamente rural e muito mais simples, porque as pessoas daquela região preferiram abrir mão da tecnologia avançada para ter uma cidade pacífica.

E, Nezumi tinha que concordar, todos se saíram muito melhor nisso do que a No. 6. Inclusive, os arredores da No. 4 eram como um grande subúrbio: as pessoas dali costumavam ir até a cidade trabalhar quando era horário de expediente, e retornavam para casa ao entardecer. Não havia muros, nem destruição, nem dor; não havia excessos.

Claro, sempre haveria o mal da raça humana incrustada nos lugares: roubos, mortes, crimes... Entretanto não há como fugir da patologia humana, sempre motivada pelo egoísmo e sede por poder. Mas a cidade evoluíra de tal forma que o contrato social silencioso entre eles parecia funcionar com mais eficiência do que o egoísmo das pessoas. Talvez aquela sociedade atingiu o sucesso devido a forma como educaram as novas gerações, era difícil saber. A questão é que simplesmente deu certo.

Milagrosamente, deu certo!

Algumas vezes Nezumi pensou em buscar Shion na No. 6 (onde ele provavelmente ainda morava) e mostrar para ele a sociedade da No. 4 e seus distritos, mas desistia da ideia logo quando ela surgia em sua cabeça. Afinal de contas, por que ele desejaria ver novamente aquele cabeça-de-vento? Ele encontrou um lugar pacifico para viver, um lugar feliz. Tinha seu trabalho, sua casa (bem mais aconchegante que a anterior, diga-se de passagem), sua rotina...

Ali era seu novo lar, não era?

Parou de respirar por alguns instantes, revendo seus últimos pensamentos com calma.

Faltava algo.

Neste momento, ergueu sua cabeça e contemplou o horizonte, finalmente percebendo que chegava a alguma conclusão, ainda longe do que ele esperava, mas enfim era algo palpável. Se deu conta de que, durante muito tempo, tentou se justificar dizendo que não deveria voltar e buscar Shion, ou sequer visitá-lo, por não desejar destruir novamente o seu conto de fadas; dizia para si mesmo que provavelmente o garoto estava feliz com sua mãe, reconstruindo a cidade, divertindo-se com seus amigos da vida que um dia foi arrancada de si.

Isso nada mais era do que uma desculpa que ele mesmo inventou. Ele se enganou de tal forma com essa mentira que nunca, nunca _mesmo_, cogitou a possibilidade de que Shion sentisse falta dele. Será que sua ausência o machucou de alguma forma?

Será que Shion ainda lhe esperava?

Será que ele lhe odiava por isso?

_._

_._

_._

_And you should know by now (that)_

_I never meant to hurt you at all._

_E você deveria saber agora (que)_

_Eu nunca tive intenção de te machucar._

_._

_._

_._

_ Será? – sussurrou baixinho, sentindo um medo irracional lentamente invadir o seu corpo.

E se não fosse exatamente isso? E se Shion sequer se lembrasse dele? E se ele estivesse feliz de verdade, e o seu retorno trouxesse infelicidade e insatisfação para ele? Pode-se dizer que Shion não passou os melhores momentos de sua vida ao seu lado, não é mesmo?

O Distrito Oeste não tratou qualquer um de seus moradores muito bem, a abelha parasita quase matou Shion, ele muitas vezes o tratou mal, pois não era da sua natureza ser muito bonzinho. E, como se não bastasse, foi ao seu lado que Shion presenciou a morte de diversas pessoas, inclusive de sua amiga Safu.

No fim das contas, Nezumi não trouxe nada de bom para a vida de Shion, só o acompanhou em experiências terríveis, ou pior: foi o causador de algumas delas.

Mas Shion trouxe tanta coisa boa para si... Tanta coisa...!

Instintivamente levou a mão direita até o coração apertando-o, tentando diminuir a dor interna que sentia toda vez que se lembrava de Shion. Depois do primeiro ano de reflexão, ele concluiu que aquele aperto no peito se tratava de um sentimento de saudade.

Saudade do que exatamente? Shion o ensinou coisas boas, é verdade, mas ele também passou por vários momentos ruins em sua companhia. Provavelmente os traumas lhe afetaram menos do que ao garoto mais novo, mais ainda sim... Por que diabos ele sentiria saudades de uma época em que teve que escalar uma pilha de corpos mortos para conseguir se salvar?

_Porque ele estava ao seu lado e você o ama._

Nezumi olhou por cima do ombro, procurando o dono da voz que acabara de ouvir, mas não encontrou ninguém. Parecia estranhamente com a voz de...

_...Elyurias? – sentia-se um tolo completo por ter chamado a deusa Elyurias daquela maneira, como se ela pudesse, de qualquer forma, estar interessada em seus problemas particulares.

Claro, se um dia Nezumi foi cético, era impossível continuar a sê-lo depois de tudo que observou ao lado de Shion. Ele acreditava em Elyurias, a deusa de seu povo. Ele cantava para ela toda semana, agradecendo mentalmente a oportunidade que teve de presenciar a mudança da No.6 e a união com o Distrito Oeste.

Não era exatamente a vingança que ele tinha em mente, mas depois de conhecer Shion ele não conseguia mais desejar destruir a cidade; seu Shion estava lá.

Pera aí, seu Shion? _Seu_? Desde quanto Shion se tornou _seu_?

_Nezumi, aceite a mudança. Vai ser mais fácil assim._

E lá estava a maldita voz novamente!

_ Eu sei que não é Elyurias falando, isso é loucura! – ele aumentou consideravelmente o tom de voz, se pondo de pé em um pulo e fitando o seu arredor com olhos perspicazes. Seja lá quem estava lhe pregando essa peça, ele iria encontrar e fazer com que essa pessoa pagar pela petulância!

Quando desistiu de observar a sua retaguarda e voltou o olhar adiante, deu de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Safu.

Aquietou-se diante do sentimento de surpresa, sentando de qualquer jeito no chão e olhando abobalhado para a garota que não parecia envelhecer um único dia desde que a vira sendo controlada por Elyurias, há longos três anos.

Seria... Um milagre?

_ Você... Morreu! – ele disse abobalhado, e esse não era um cumprimento muito encorajador.

Mesmo assim, Safu sorriu e se sentou a sua frente, cruzando as pernas. Ainda lhe lançando um olhar gentil. Nezumi piscou e a imagem não desapareceu.

_ É. Eu morri. – ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Mas você não pareceu tão assustado quando me viu da outra vez.

Nezumi piscou mais uma vez, tentando se lembrar do que ela falava. E então ele se conscientizou do absurdo daquela situação: ele estava conversando com um fantasma. Qual era a coerência daquilo? Pior: porque ele tentava encontrar alguma coerência naquele diálogo? Tenha a santa paciência!

E subitamente ele compreendeu, recordando-se do momento em que acreditou que Shion tinha morrido e nunca mais o teria ao seu lado. Perdido na dor absurda que sentiu naquele momento, Nezumi cantou pela alma de Shion e, quando se preparava para desistir da vida e seguir os passos do garoto de cabelos brancos, Safu reapareceu e continuou o cântico onde ele parara.

Entretanto, naquele momento ele estava tão cheio de esperanças de que ela poderia fazer alguma coisa por Shion que sequer teve tempo para se sentir surpreso ou assustado; tudo o que importava era Shion voltar. E tão logo o mais novo abriu os olhos, tantas coisas aconteceram que ele não questionou a presença de Safu e Elyurias. Mas, sim, era verdade: ele viu Safu _depois _da sua morte.

_ Não complique as coisas Nezumi. – ela continuou a falar, balançando despreocupadamente a mão direita. – Não é como se eu gostasse de voltar para esse mundo, sabe? –Safu deu mais um sorriso gentil, dessa vez um tanto pesaroso. –Aqui não é mais minha casa.

Nezumi encarou a garota, não conseguindo evitar o pensamento de que aquela situação era realmente estranha. Não importava que já tivesse encontrado-a morta antes, quando ela salvou Shion; nada conseguiria tornar aquela situação menos estranha só porque era o segundo encontro entre os dois.

_ Mas você está sendo tão cabeça dura que não tive escolha! E olha que eu fui paciente! Esperei durante três anos, achando que você chegaria a uma conclusão antes disso!

_ Mas... Mas como... Mas por que...? – ele parecia tão perdido que sequer conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

Safu sentia vontade de rir, mas não iria prejudicar ainda mais a confusão mental de Nezumi, até porque ele não era o tipo de pessoa que permitia ser subjugado. Ela precisava que ele compreendesse o essencial, afinal de contas. E depois ele chamava Shion de "cabeça-de-vento", tsk.

_ Pare de tentar encontrar a razão pra tudo na vida. Existem coisas que precisam ser vividas, e que não possuem razão alguma.

_ Eu...

Mas ele calou-se, refletindo nas palavras que a garota disse. Ela o observava com olhos esperançosos, acompanhando cada mudança na expressão facial do homem a sua frente animadamente.

Nezumi nunca colocou as coisas dessa forma.

_ Eu... Eu não preciso de uma razão.

_._

_._

_._

_In my life I have been an outcast,_

_But now I´ve been reborn._

_And I see things so clear._

_Toda minha vida eu fui um excluído,_

_Mas agora eu renasci._

_E vejo as coisas tão claras._

_._

_._

_._

_ Phewww, finalmente hein! – ela exclamou, colocando-se de pé, abrindo os braços e girando ludicamente pela clareira. – Finalmente! Ah Nezumi, eu já estava começando a duvidar da sua inteligência!

Mas ele não prestava atenção no que Safu fazia, seus olhos acinzentados estavam desfocados. Apesar de ter sido instruído a não pensar, ele pensava sem parar na velocidade da luz.

Não havia sentido. E não precisava ter um sentido para que a saudade de Shion se instalasse em seu coração. Era algo que além de não ter sentido, ele simplesmente não controlava; estava lá, crescendo dentro dele. Não havia razão e não precisava tê-la! Apenas precisava aceitar, e decidir o que fazer.

_ Safu, o que eu devo fazer? – ele ergueu o olhar para a garota, que franziu o cenho em irritação. Francamente, o que ele disse de errado agora?

Foi surpreendido com um cascudo forte em sua cabeça e soltou um ruído de dor, segurando-a enquanto olhava para cima. A garota parecia nervosa, e provavelmente foi ela quem acabou de socá-lo, visto que massageava o punho.

_ Fantasmas são mais sólidos do que eu imaginava.

_ Olha lá como fala comigo! – respondeu ela enfezada, mas logo amaciou suas feições, estendendo a mão para ajudar Nezumi a se levantar.

Sem muito pensar, ele aceitou o gesto de bom grado, erguendo-se num salto com a ajuda do impulso da garota. Safu podia ser um espírito e toda aquela situação podia ser uma loucura, mas Nezumi sentia-se especialmente contente por perceber que estava ainda mais alto do que ela.

Os anos passaram, afinal de contas. Sorriu com um ar de superioridade, mas a garota manteve os olhos sérios, fitando-o com intensidade.

_ Nezumi, você sabe o quão especial o Shion é para mim, não sabe? - ela questionou suavemente, com um ar nostálgico em sua voz.

_ Eu sei. Você o a ama. – Nezumi fez uma pausa. – Ele te amava também.

Para falar bem a verdade, essa era uma das coisas que mais deixavam Nezumi incerto do que deveria ser feito. Shion parecia amar muito Safu, ao ponto de passar por todo risco de vida que passou numa tentativa de salvá-la. Ele sentia... Ciúmes.

Será que Shion algum dia lhe amou da mesma forma que amava Safu? Será que ele faria o mesmo por ele?

_ Pare de pensar coisas ridículas, eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos tolos sabia disso?

Ele a observou assustado, sem conseguir disfarçar a expressão irritada pelo ultraje da falta de privacidade. Ela sorriu envergonhada, como se pedisse por perdão.

_ Não é algo que eu possa controlar. – justificou-se Safu com a voz constrangida. – Você foi designado para os meus cuidados, sabe? Nós... Temos algum tipo de ligação, apesar de não termos nos conhecido em vida.

Nezumi ponderou sobre as palavras da garota, esperando alguma outra explicação, em vez disso, Safu apenas ergueu o rosto fitando o céu com uma expressão subitamente sonhadora. Ele franziu o cenho, ainda esperando por respostas, mas o silêncio permaneceu entre os dois, deixando-o ligeiramente irritado.

_ O que quer dizer? – indagou, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços numa posição defensiva.

_ Eu cuido de você Nezumi. De lá. – ela apontou para cima, e o outro ergueu o olhar, esperando avistar alguma coisa.

Mas não viu nada além do manto azul escuro salpicado pelas estrelas.

_ Do paraíso. Minha casa agora. – ela suspirou. – Eu queria muito cuidar de Shion sabe, mas eu fiquei presa a você. Elyurias nos trata como irmãos.

_ Nós não somos irmãos.

_ Não irmãos de sangue, mas de certa forma somos bastante unidos. O fato de apenas nós dois conhecermos a música de Elyurias nunca te fez pensar a respeito?

Na verdade... Não. Para ser franco, ele só conseguia pensar em Shion, todas as coisas correlacionadas a Safu ou outras pessoas que conheceu em sua outra vida permaneceram no esquecimento. Shion era a única constante em seus pensamentos relacionados ao passado ou a quem ele era; era o único ponto em aberto e o único que precisava ser constantemente lembrado.

_ E se você não consegue pensar em outra pessoa a não ser nele, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

_._

_._

_._

_Open your eyes and realize_

_Hard times are over if you want..._

_Abra seus olhos e perceba_

_Que os tempos difíceis terminam se você quiser..._

_._

_._

_._

_ Não é tão simples. –respondeu ele. Safu lhe lançou um olhar impaciente. – E se ele não estiver mais me esperando?

_ Você prefere morrer com a dúvida em vez de arriscar e descobrir? – foi a resposta quase que imediata da menina de cabelos castanhos, jamais deixando o contato visual ser interrompido.

Ela suspirou novamente, controlando-se para mais uma vez não perder a paciência. Elyurias ficaria excepcionalmente decepcionada se ela não conseguisse realizar sua missão com calma. Porém era realmente frustrante lidar com alguém tão cabeça-dura quanto Nezumi. Era tão claro que ele amava Shion, então por que ele simplesmente não se rendia a esse sentimento e fosse tentar ser feliz? Ela simplesmente não conseguia entender. Nezumi tinha aquilo que ela sempre desejou ter, mas não parecia ser consciente disso.

Safu suspirou pesadamente, decidindo parar seus pensamentos por aí. Não ajudaria Nezumi desse jeito, consequentemente não ajudaria Shion. Ela precisava fazer o outro entender a questão e incentivá-lo a buscar a resposta; incentivá-lo a procurar por Shion.

_ Eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito racional Nezumi. – disse ela depois de um tempo. Nezumi descruzou os braços e a fitou sem compreender onde ela queria chegar. – Era a melhor da minha escola! Eu tinha uma explicação científica para todos os acontecimentos ao meu redor. Mas...

_Mas...?

_ Teve uma coisa que eu nunca consegui explicar... E isso era o meu amor pelo Shion. – ele fez uma careta, e Safu mostrando a língua pelo simples prazer de provocá-lo. – E não precisa fazer essa cara de ciúmes, ok? Eu estou morta, se lembra?

Ela se virou de costas, agora apreciando a bela paisagem que o outro olhava antes de sua chegada. Estavam no ponto mais alto do parque e dali dava para ver os pequenos pontos de luz da cidade, assim como tinham uma bela vista do céu; era quase como se fosse um mundo de luzes brilhantes. Era realmente uma visão esplêndida...!

Inevitavelmente, Safu redirecionou seus pensamentos para àquele lugar. Será que a No.6 estava com um céu tão belo como aquele?

_ Eu fiquei tanto tempo tentando encontrar a resposta pras coisas que não tive a oportunidade de me aproximar mais de Shion. – explicou ela, ainda sem encarar o outro. – Éramos amigos e ele me amava como amiga e... Talvez... Se eu não tivesse ido estudar fora, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.

Safu precisou fazer uma pausa. Como dizer a Nezumi que talvez se ela não tivesse viajado, talvez Shion e ela estivessem juntos como um casal? Os acontecimentos que se seguiram não foram culpa de Nezumi. Ela não o culpava pela sua morte, sequer tinha qualquer ressentimento por ele. Apenas queria que ele fizesse Shion feliz.

_ Eu sei que ele se encantou com você a primeira vista e jamais deu abertura pra outras experiências, mas... Bom... Se eu tivesse tentado com mais afinco, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferente entre nós. – ela o observou por cima do ombro. – Eu morri com a dúvida na minha cabeça. A certeza de que eu o amava e isso não tinha explicação científica, mas a dúvida de se poderíamos ter algum futuro como casal, se eu tivesse corrido atrás de meus ideais. Eu já tinha um currículo excelente, uma careira brilhante... Não precisava atender àquele curso na No. 5.

_ Eu... Eu sinto muito.

Ele realmente sentia, em partes. Obviamente sentia um pouco de alívio pela garota não ter insistido, porque provavelmente Shion teria cedido mais cedo ou mais tarde. E, mesmo que não fosse apaixonado por ela, amor se construía com a convivência; Shion lhe ensinou isso. Ele sentiu seu rosto corar. Não gostava de denominar o que sentia por Shion como amor, mas depois de ler Shakespeare durante tantos anos... Era impossível chegar a outra conclusão.

Nezumi amava Shion, e mesmo não tendo lógica, não havia mais como negar.

Safu riu, provavelmente escutando seus pensamentos. Mas fingiu não ser esse o motivo, continuando a conversa de antes.

_ Não sinta por mim. Deixe de ser cabeça dura e perceba onde está a resposta pros seus problemas Nezumi!

_._

_._

_._

_Open your mind,_

_Reach for the stars,_

_Answer is there for us to find._

_Abra sua mente,_

_Alcance as estrelas,_

_A resposta está aí para que a encontremos._

_._

_._

_._

E então, como em um passe de mágica, tudo parecia mais claro na mente de Nezumi. Tudo... Shion... Safu... No. 6... Elyurias. Ele precisava de Shion, e, se o queria, então deveria procurá-lo, indo até a No.6 onde, provavelmente, o outro estaria!

Mas... O que _diabos _ele ainda estava fazendo ali!?

_ Obrigado. – ele murmurou para a garota, correndo a todo vapor para longe dali.

Enquanto se afastava ouviu a risada de Safu uma última vez, o som da voz dela desaparecendo enquanto ele se distanciava. Ele acelerou ainda mais a velocidade de sua corrida, indo para sua casa pegar o básico e ir viajar até onde Shion estava, ainda assim escutou um último aviso de Safu:

_ Não ouse voltar pra essa cidade sem falar com ele!

Dessa vez, quem sorriu foi ele. Não sabia como descrever o sentimento de contentamento que tomava conta do seu corpo e de todos os seus atos. Ele estava realmente feliz, como a muito tempo não estivera. Não por ter a certeza de que ele teria seus sentimentos correspondidos ou de que teria sucesso em sua jornada de volta. Mas feliz por finalmente tomar uma decisão: a de que algumas respostas estão dentro de si mesmo, e não em algum lugar específico do mundo.

Que tolo fora em se distanciar dessa forma atrás de respostas, quanto tempo havia perdido! Mas agora finalmente se encontrara.

Era a hora de encontrar _seu_ Shion.

_._

_._

_._

_Years go by,_

_Never know when it´s too late._

_Os anos passam,_

_Nunca sabemos quando é tarde demais._

_._

_._

_._

_ Não...! – ele exclamou, quando finalmente No.6 apareceu no seu campo de visão.

A cidade não foi reconstruída; ela estava inabitada.

O ar sombrio que pairava acima de cada prédio em ruínas era tenebroso, e a escuridão da noite nada ajudava para melhorar a visão. Nenhum barulho além dos passos de Nezumi ou de animais silvestres era ouvido ali. Nenhuma luz estava acesa.

Todos se foram.

_ NÃO! – gritou ainda mais alto, correndo em direção aos destroços da cidade, abandonando a mochila há alguns passos de distância.

Nezumi sentiu o desespero tentar dominá-lo por completo. Ele viera de tão longe para encontrar _isso?_ Não. E então a ideia de voltar ao Distrito Oeste lhe passou pela cabeça. Talvez ainda existisse alguém lá, talvez alguém pudesse explicar para onde todos foram, daí poderia encontrar Shion. Ele não poderia perder as esperanças na primeira dificuldade que encontrou. E, de certa forma, ele sabia que precisava ser punido por ter demorado tanto.

Porém, quando ele atravessou os destroços da cidade amaldiçoada até os restos do muro, que agora nada mais eram do que concreto cheio de musgo escorregadio, Nezumi viu todas suas esperanças serem esmagadas pela realidade.

Não era apenas a cidade que parecia desabitada, o Distrito Oeste também parecia abandonado.

Estava ainda mais selvagem do que parecia ser na época que ali morara. Havia entulhos por todas as partes, alguns cobertos por limo, uma ou outra árvore crescia tornando o lugar ainda mais sombrio; não havia nenhuma iluminação, dando àquelas casas o aspecto de que algum ser sobrenatural ali vivesse.

A decepção que sentia era quase palpável, enquanto seus olhos fitavam com desânimo toda aquela paisagem abandonada. Não era possível! Para onde todas aquelas pessoas foram? Não foram todos os habitantes que morreram, apenas os egoístas que subjugaram o poder de Elyurias!

_ SHION! – Ele gritou.

Sua voz ecoava pela cidade fantasma, tornando tudo ainda mais solitário. Uma a uma, suas esperanças eram mutiladas pela insegurança. O que faria agora? Justamente agora que encontrou as respostas que precisava? Justamente quando ele sabia que precisava estar ao lado de Shion. Por que justamente agora...? Sentia as primeiras lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, os primeiros sinais de desespero.

Era... Tarde demais!

Ele corria, cada vez mais rápido, pulando por cima dos destroços do muro que já estava parcialmente encoberto pela mata nativa. Entrou algumas quadras dentro do coração da cidade, mas ao fim parou de correr.

Não tinha a menor ideia de onde ir.

Nezumi sabia que Shion e Karan moravam em um quarto acima do estabelecimento comercial da família, a pequena padaria de Karan. Mas se a cidade estava inabitada daquela forma, como poderiam continuar com o negócio? Certamente não moravam mais ali.

_ O que aconteceu...? – Nezumi se perguntou com a voz falha, caindo de joelhos no chão e olhando o céu estrelado. – O que aconteceu aqui?!

Viajou durante três dias, mas já era noite novamente. Engraçado, a cidade poluída pelas máquinas agora tinha o céu de uma mata nativa, parecido com aquele que observava toda noite na No. 4. Ele daria tudo, _tudo_, para sentir o odor de poluição novamente! Só porque assim ele saberia onde encontrá-lo!

Era inacreditável se dar conta que No.6 ruíra de qualquer forma. Ele nem precisou fazer algo para que sua vingança se concretizasse: Ela estava em ruínas! E tudo que ele conseguia sentir era desespero, não havia um pingo de satisfação.

Não havia gargalhada, nem mesmo uma comemoração.

Onde estava Shion?!

_ S-shion... – ele murmurava, chorando e soluçando, não se importando em manter a dignidade de suas ações; não havia ninguém para observar seu momento de fraqueza, afinal de contas.

Seu peito doía como doera apenas uma vez. E a lembrança daquele momento lhe veio em mente: o corpo de Shion banhando em sangue e seus olhos fechados, não havia quaisquer resquícios de vida em seu corpo. A dor que sentia naquele instante era igual a que sentira naquela vez, como se não existisse mais qualquer motivo para continuar. Será que... Será que Shion e os outros habitantes da No. 6 e do Distrito Oeste morreram?

_ N-não, não pode... – calou-se, mordendo o lábio inferior e tentando refletir.

Era possível não era? Ele conhecera a No. 4, mas não sabia como eram as outras regiões do mundo. No. 6 poderia ter sido saqueada por uma das outras cidades, os seus habitantes feitos de escravos! Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como era a vida em sociedade das outras regiões!

Céus... Shion poderia...

_ Oh Deus... – Nezumi sentiu vontade de vomitar por imaginar no pior, mil possibilidades ruins atravessando sua mente em poucos segundos.

O mundo era tão grande, tanta coisa ruim poderia ter acontecido com aquele cabeça-de-vento! Shion não tinha maturidade para viver em uma sociedade diferente da que estava acostumado! Ele o protegera demais no período em que passou no Distrito Oeste, ele ainda continuava inocente demais! E se algo ainda pior do que as mazelas daquele lugar atingiu os antigos moradores daquela região?

A cada pensamento, um pior do que o outro, sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido com Shion, suas lágrimas se secavam aos poucos, e logo foram seus soluços até que o único som que produzia era sua respiração levemente entrecortada. Nezumi não se movia, apenas sentia o vento gelado tocando em sua pele; ele estava apático para o mundo.

Mas não iria desistir. Não _podia_ desistir só porque falhou uma vez! Ele não poderia se permitir fraquejar ainda mais, porque agora finalmente tinha um objetivo na sua vida: encontrar Shion. Ainda havia um motivo para continuar respirando, continuar insistindo. A sua meta anterior foi completada: a No. 6 estava destruída e ele sequer ligava para isso!

Só que dessa vez seu objetivo era outro. Era algo muito mais nobre e que certamente lhe deixaria feliz. Por isso, ele gastaria o restante da sua juventude atrás daquela pessoa.

Era tudo que lhe restava! Tudo que ainda desejava ter para si: aquela pessoa que não saia de sua cabeça sequer por um minuto.

Ele não iria perder a fé, não sem antes lutar até o fim! Chega de esperar as coisas acontecerem ou as soluções surgirem espontaneamente. Dessa vez Nezumi sabia o que tinha que fazer; dessa vez era ele quem tinha que correr atrás de seu objetivo. Já perdera tempo demais!

_._

_._

_._

_Years go by_

_Yourself will seal your faith_

_Os anos passam_

_Você mesmo sela sua fé_

_._

_._

_._

Mal acabou de tomar essa decisão e um pequeno ruído atrás de si chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar para trás e arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

_ Hamlet?

Não, ele só podia estar delirando. Seria outro milagre?

O ratinho branco, o qual Shion denominara Hamlet (nome que ele jamais aprovou, diga-se de passagem) o olhava com atenção. Nezumi balançou a cabeça, sentando-se no chão na frente do pequeno animal. Mesmo se o rato não fosse outro delírio da sua cabeça, já que ratos brancos são bem raros em ambientes como aquele, o animal muito provavelmente não era Hamlet.

O Hamlet que conhecia já tinha um ano quando ele reencontrou Shion, e mais três anos se passaram. Na separação dos dois, Shion ficou com Hamlet, mas mesmo se tivesse cuidado com muito esmero do animal, era impossível ara um rato viver tanto tempo, certo?

_ Não vai me dizer que é mais um fantasma me visitando dessa vez, direto do paraíso animal? – Nezumi murmurou com sarcasmo para ninguém em particular, sem achar a menor graça em suas palavras.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Nezumi, o bichinho não gostou nem um pouco de ser ignorado e mordeu com toda força a ponta do dedo de seu ex-dono, arrancando um ruído de dor e indignação do humano.

_ Mas que diabos...?!

_ _Agora quem é o fraco?_ – o rato falou.

Espera aí... O rato... _Falou_?

Não, não era o rato. Nezumi mal conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando entendeu o que acontecia e, principalmente, enquanto reconhecia aquela voz. Imediatamente, ele pegou o ratinho com agilidade em suas mãos, tendo a completa certeza de que era um de seus ratos robôs. Todavia, estava enganado, pois realmente era um rato vivo, de carne e osso; e ao redor de seu pescoço havia um pequeno aparelho, e provavelmente de lá saíra o som.

A voz que lembrava e muito a do seu Shion.

_ Shion? – Nezumi questionou, sentindo-se estúpido por falar com o rato daquela forma, mas tentando averiguar se havia escuta no aparelho de reprodução.

Ninguém respondeu, então provavelmente era apenas um reprodutor de ondas de rádio. Mas o rato pareceu se agitar ao ouvir o nome de Shion.

_ Hamlet... É você mesmo? – ele perguntou ao bichinho, segurando-o na palma da mão e observando a forma como ele balançara a cabecinha de leve. Era Hamlet, com toda certeza! Somente os seus ratos treinados podiam agir daquela forma.

Ele ia instruir para que Hamlet o levasse até a pessoa que instalou aquele objeto em seu corpo, apesar de começar a achar que não era Shion. Era muito provável que ele estivesse ouvindo coisas, já que seu dia foi incrivelmente longo e exaustivo. Se ele forçasse a memória, ele lembrava que a voz de Shion era diferente, mais aguda e aquela que ouviu parecia até um pouco mais grave do que ele estava acostumado. Talvez, por causa do desespero, ele obviamente ele ligou qualquer contato humano com a existência de Shion.

O que uma pessoa procurando por esperanças não é capaz de fazer, não é?

De qualquer forma, antes que pudesse dar as instruções para Hamlet, o pequenino saltou de sua mão e fugiu para a direção oposta, escapulindo dentre seus pés.

_ Ei! Espera! – Nezumi gritou, procurando o rato novamente em seu campo de visão e se colocando de pé em um pulo. Ele correra alguns metros, mas agora o aguardava, em pé nas patas traseiras, como se quisesse...

...Como se quisesse que Nezumi o seguisse!

Oh. A ironia! Ele não fizera algo parecido com Shion há alguns anos?

A esperança renascia, cada vez mais forte. Nezumi nem se dera conta de quando começou a correr exatamente, seguindo o roedor como se não houvesse amanhã.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, o rato não o levou para fora da cidade. Ele acreditava que iria novamente avistar o horizonte belo do deserto próximo da No. 6, mas foi guiado para dentro das ruas do Distrito Oeste, fazendo um caminho que por ele era muito conhecido.

Afinal, era difícil esquecer o caminho de sua antiga moradia.

_._

_._

_._

_Don´t look the answer from horizon,_

_It´s closer than you think._

_Não olhe a resposta no horizonte,_

_Está mais próxima do que você imagina._

_._

_._

_._

Parou de correr, praticamente derrapando, ao avistar Hamlet entrar no subterrâneo onde costumava morar. Respirou profundamente, tentando recobrar seu fôlego e aquietar seu coração. Entretanto, ele apenas estabilizou sua respiração; seu o coração acelerava cada vez mais.

Estava ansioso. Seja lá quem estivesse naquele lugar, poderia ajudá-lo com pistas a respeito do desaparecimento de Shion. E, no fundo, ainda tinha a esperança de que seria o próprio Shion o novo dono de Hamlet. As coincidências eram grandes demais!

Recobrando a coragem, Nezumi desceu cada degrau coberto pelo musgo com rapidez e agilidade, percorrendo o longo corredor ansiosamente. Ao chegar à porta de seu pequeno apartamento, levou a mão trêmula até a maçaneta, e com um ruído ensurdecedor abriu a porta. Ele admitia que estava com medo pela possibilidade de apenas encontrar mais um fantasma. Mas ao abrir a porta e ver aquela pessoa, toda a insegurança se dissipou, assim como o mundo ao seu redor.

Shion estava ali. De carne e ossos; o milagre mais real de todos!

O outro estava um pouco diferente, mas, é claro, o tempo passou. Os cabelos brancos estavam mais longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo curto e baixo, ligeiramente ondulados. A franja alva cobria sua testa e contrastava com o olhar escarlate, embora ainda houvesse certa infantilidade cintilando naquelas íris; os lábios finos curvados em um sorriso amplo e gentil, exatamente do jeito que ele lembrava que era. Shion estava de pé, mais alto do que Nezumi se lembrava, e, infelizmente, com a mesma altura que ele. Nezumi percebeu também que os ombros do outro ficaram um pouco mais largos, e que Shion também ganhou massa muscular com os anos.

Os anos passaram. E Shion continuava lindo.

_ Okaeri.¹ – Shion falou com animação, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, sua voz mais madura do que o mais velho recordava, mas ainda sim indistintamente _sua._ – Eu... Eu optei por te esperar.

_ Me esperar?

_ Hai... Todos foram para a No. 3, ela nos ofereceu asilo. Minha mãe, Inukashi, Hikiga e o bebê estão lá... Foram há dois anos e meio, mas eles vem as vezes me visitar, mas nunca ficam muito tempo, porque arranjaram emprego e...

_ Shion. – Nezumi o censurou, como tipicamente fazia quando o outro perdia a linha e falava sem parar.

E Shion sorriu e se calou, aguardando que Nezumi falasse algo, mas o outro apenas continuava a observá-lo com um olhar tão suave que parecia Eve, e não o Nezumi com quem ele se acostumou. Ainda assim, tê-lo ali lhe deixava tão feliz que Shion simplesmente não sabia como comportar aquela alegria dentro de si. Ele esperou tanto para que Nezumi voltasse! Sabia que o outro voltaria para ele, apenas não sabia quando, mas sempre teve essa certeza. E agora o outro estava ali, tão perto!

Por sua vez, Nezumi não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas observava o garoto lhe lançar aquele olhar esperançoso. Não importava que Shion tivesse o mesmo tamanho que ele: Shion sempre seria o seu garoto. Esse pensamento fez com que Nezumi sorrisse brandamente, sem nunca cortar o contato visual.

_ O que foi? – indagou Shion, um pouco desconfortável pelo comportamento diferente do comum.

_ Você cresceu. – o outro respondeu com a voz rouca, talvez um pouco decepcionado.

Demorou tanto tempo para voltar a si que perdeu a maturidade de Shion. Quantas outras coisas ele perdeu enquanto ficava insistindo em obter uma lógica sobre o impossível? E quantas outras coisas poderia ter descoberto ao lado de Shion? Era uma pena que tivesse perdido isso tudo, mas agora ele teria tempo para desfrutar da companhia do outro. Dessa vez, ele compensaria o tempo perdido.

Pego de surpresa, Shion piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que Nezumi queria dizer. Isso era algo ruim? Crescer? Não conseguia enxergar algo errado nisso. Às vezes a lógica de Nezumi lhe deixava completamente perdido, mas esse era o talento do outro; e também era algo que ele sentiu falta.

Além disso, Nezumi também tinha crescido consideravelmente, e não apenas em altura. Suas feições estavam mais adultas, um indício de barba por fazer aparecia em seu rosto, demonstrando que provavelmente viajara durante alguns dias e não tivera como conseguir uma lâmina de barbear. Seu rosto estava mais angular, seus olhos...

Seus olhos estavam iguais. Intensos, talvez ainda mais do que antes. E ainda assim estavam esplêndidos, como sempre. Era o seu Nezumi, afinal de contas. Não havia problema se ele crescera... Não havia problema mesmo!

_ Você também. – ele respondeu por fim, dando um passo a frente conjuntamente com Nezumi, hipnotizado pelos olhos acinzentados que há tanto tempo não via.

Pelo menos, não pessoalmente, porque aqueles olhos sempre estavam presentes nos seus sonhos. Todas as noites, seja nas mais solitárias ou mesmo quando as suas pessoas queridas vinham lhe visitar; não importava. Aqueles olhos sempre estiveram muito presentes em seus devaneios.

Shion tinha vontade de correr, de abraçá-lo, de agradecer com fervor por ele finalmente, finalmente, ter voltado. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, tantas coisas para contar... Mas não iria agir assim, não senhor!

Não queria que Nezumi ainda o visse como um garoto curioso e afobado, como uma criança. Ele não era mais criança! Ele estava longe disso e, definitivamente, não queria ser tratado como uma.

Depois de três anos de reflexão, acreditava que compreendera perfeitamente o que sentia por Nezumi. E não era um sentimento infantil. Era algo muito longe disso! Era um sentimento que latejava em seu peito, e crescia silenciosamente, alastrando-se pela sua mente e pelo seu corpo. Não era apenas um sentimento de gostar ou se importar com alguém, ele também sentia a urgência do toque, a necessidade de aproximação. Da mesma forma como ele ansiava as palavras de Nezumi, ele também ansiava o seu corpo; Shion o queria por completo. E, quando tudo isso se tornava demais, sua mente pregava peças e seus sonhos se modificavam para algo nada puritano.

Definitivamente, não era coisa de criança; talvez de adolescente, mas criança não.

Contudo, apesar de saber exatamente quem era e o que sentia por Nezumi, Shion não conseguia evitar a vergonha de finalmente estar junto a sua fonte de desejo; a pessoa que ele amava. A cada passo que dava, seu coração aumentava o ritmo de batidas cardíacas, ao ponto de machucá-lo; suas mãos suavam e seus olhos se focaram nos lábios que ele tanto desejava provar. Quando estava próximo do outro o suficiente para abraçá-lo, abaixou o olhar, sentindo seu rosto corar bastante.

_Droga, ele vai tirar sarro de mim._ – não pode deixar de pensar e fechando os olhos bem apertados, sentindo suas orelhas ficarem quentes.

No mesmo instante que fez isso, Shion sentiu os dedos gelados de Nezumi no seu queixo, forçando-o a erguer o rosto e a olhá-lo. Sem perceber, Shion tragou o ar e esqueceu como fazia para expirar, tamanha a intensidade nos olhos impenetráveis do outro. O olhar suave de Eve foi substituído pelo sarcástico de Nezumi, e isso o encheu de nostalgia assim como fazia com ele sentisse uma vontade quase irresistível de quebrar a distância entre seus rostos.

_ Mas existem coisas que não mudam, não é majestade? – murmurou Nezumi, tão próximo de seus lábios que Shion sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

_Graças a Deus que existem coisas que não mudam...!_

_ D-desculpe. – falou, apenas para manter o costume, abaixando o olhar mais uma vez e voltando a observar os lábios que tanto desejava tocar com os seus.

_ Tsk. Cabeça de vento...

Ainda mantendo os dedos firmes no queixo do outro, Nezumi viu os olhos de Shion se fecharem em uma rendição silenciosa, e delicadamente guiou o rosto do outro até o seu, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem em roçar suave. Dessa vez, felizmente, não era um beijo de despedida: era um beijo que marcava o retorno.

A rejeição não passou pela cabeça de nenhum deles; não havia mais dúvidas. Se um dia existiu algum receio quando eram mais novos, agora só existia a certeza que o sentimento era compartilhando por ambos. Não havia incertezas, nem naquele momento, nem no futuro; estariam juntos. E essa certeza era compartilhada em meio aquele beijo suave que trocavam, onde um reconhecia o outro como a razão para continuar. Seus corpos precisavam um do outro para se completarem, e aquele pequeno ósculo ainda não era tudo o que ansiavam; precisavam de mais.

O beijo, antes tão suave, um mero tocar dos lábios, foi aprofundado em uma leve sucção por Nezumi, enquanto Shion instintivamente se agarrava no pescoço do outro, puxando-o para ainda mais perto, criando coragem para invadir a boca do outro com sua língua e sendo imediatamente correspondido. Shion gemeu baixinho em meio ao ósculo, inalando perfume característico de Nezumi, enquanto sentia os pelos do rosto do outro roçar em sua pele, deixando-o completamente extasiado.

Nezumi se surpreendeu com o gesto de Shion e com o braço livre rodeou as costas do outro, apertando a cintura de Shion com suavidade, sentindo que o mais novo estremeceu em contentamento. Os pequenos sons que Shion produzia, abafados pelo beijo, estavam enervando os seus sentidos, quase enlouquecendo-o e guiando-o até uma felicidade tão irracional que Nezumi não sabia como demonstrar, exceto acariciando a cintura do mais novo por cima da camisa e beijando Shion ainda mais intensamente.

Em seguida, com a mão que segurava o queixo de Shion, Nezumi acariciou o pescoço do outro, até embrenhar seus dedos pelos cabelos e puxá-los levemente, até deixá-los livres do prendedor para poder segurar firme a nuca de Shion. Seus lábios não se separaram em nenhum momento e tudo o que ouviam eram os suaves ruídos estalados do beijo que trocavam.

Shion sentia-se levemente tonto, não conseguindo respirar direito, mas também não conseguindo criar coragem para se desvencilhar daquele beijo; porém era necessário. Com um último estalo úmido, ele apartou os lábios, sem deixar de acariciar a nuca de Nezumi, sentindo os fios sedosos do cabelo do outro sobre seus dedos. Ele inspirou profundamente e logo sentiu que o outro mordia seu lábio inferior, provocando-lhe um arrepio da base da coluna até sua nuca, fazendo-o suspirar manhosamente.

_ Tadaima.² – Nezumi murmurou, sem fôlego, mantendo sua testa unida a de Shion, procurando os olhos de rubi que tanto gostava.

Assim que aquele olhar rubro lhe encarou, Nezumi não pôde deixar de notar em como sentiu falta daquelas pedras preciosas... Shion era incrivelmente único! E, acima de tudo, era _seu._ Isso o deixava tão feliz que ele agora era incapaz de compreender como ficou tanto tempo longe do outro. Nezumi fechou os olhos, beijando Shion mais uma vez nos lábios, dessa vez impedindo que o outro aprofundasse o beijo, para que ele pudesse apreciar mais o pescoço alvo tão tentador.

_ Hum? – o outro respondeu, não compreendendo o cumprimento naquele momento, ainda perdido pelo sentimento de prazer deixado após o beijo e sem realmente querer que Nezumi parasse de beijar seu pescoço.

Era realmente muito difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse os lábios de Nezumi próximos ao seu ouvido, sua língua lambia a área com uma lentidão que, Shion tinha certeza, era proposital.

Mas ele estava curioso, queria entender o que o outro queria dizer com "Tadaima".

Shion se distanciou e observou incrédulo o olhar incrivelmente intenso e cúmplice que o outro lhe dava, cintilando em lágrimas não derramadas.

Shion gostava de chamar os olhos de Nezumi de "cor de mercúrio", e não era só pela sua paixão pela ciência. Nezumi tinha olhos de mercúrio mesmo: belos, fascinantes, únicos... E extremamente perigosos, tóxicos, mortais.

Mas repleto de lágrimas daquela forma, pareciam mais uma nuvem carregada, indicando o início de uma tempestade. Provavelmente era isso mesmo que acontecia no coração do seu amor: uma tempestade de sentimentos.

_ Tadaima.– repetiu Nezumi, controlando-se ao máximo para não chorar. Tinha uma reputação a zelar! Oras! – Agora sim estou em casa...

Shion sorriu, e também sentiu lágrimas se formarem em suas pálpebras. Mas para poupar Nezumi de um colapso mental pelo excesso de orgulho ferido, fechou os olhos, ainda mantendo o belo e recompensador repuxar de lábios à vista do moreno.

_ Então agora sim, Nezumi... – aproximou-se ainda mais dele, roçando seus lábios aos deliciosamente doces do mais velho. – Okaeri. – murmurou baixinho, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez, decidindo se entregar por inteiro àquele sentimento.

E somente naquele instante Shion compreendeu: os anos podiam passar, a vida poderia mudar, até mesmos os sentimentos poderiam mudar, contudo existia algo imutável: a essência. Essa matéria vital que nascia, se transformava e eternamente viveria dentro de cada um. A essência nunca mudaria.

A prova disso é que Nezumi estava ali; Nezumi voltou para casa. Porque ele não era apenas o amor de Nezumi, mas também o lar do outro. A mesma lógica se aplicava a ele também, por isso que ele esperou por tanto tempo, tantos anos; e não se arrependia.

E não havia maior milagre do que aquele.

_._

_._

_._

_Years go by, oh how they go by._

_Os anos passam, oh como eles passam._

_._

_._

_._

_... Continua..._

* * *

¹ - Okaeri significa "bem vindo ao lar". No Japão, há o costume de saudar assim quem volta para sua casa.

² - Tadaima seria o equivalente a "estou de volta", é utilizado como uma resposta ao Okaeri, ou dito antes deste. Não importa a ordem.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo 2 pra essa fanfic, com os acontecimentos mais quentes que ocorreram entre o Shion e Nezumi na noite do reencontro. Contudo, não vou escrever essa cena para ninguém ler. Tendo em vista que não recebi comentários no ffnet com essa fanfic, estou repostando e se vocês quiserem ler um capítulo dessa forma, se manifestem. Se não, vou voltar a escrever nas fanfics que possuem leitores e não vou mais me aventurar no fandom de No.6.

[10/03/2013: Decidi fazer o capítulo dois! Aguardem, no dia dos namorados eu posto!]


	2. A Recompensa

******Disclaimer: **No. 6 não me pertence, não ganho coisa alguma pra escrever essa ficção.

* * *

**N/A:** Como eu havia planejado, aqui está o capítulo dois! E esse é o verdadeiro capítulo final da fanfic, ok? Eu não quis deixar o dia dos namorados passar em branco como fiz no ano passado, então aqui está meu presente pra vocês! Espero que gostem.

Um "muito obrigada" a minha beta e amiga Gih Bright e um grande beijo a todos os leitores! Não se esqueçam de dizer se gostaram! ^^ Eu não tenho namorado atualmente, então meu presente vai ser as reviews de vocês auhauhauhauahu!

* * *

**CONTEMPLAÇÃO**

Shion observava Nezumi caminhar levemente a frente, apertando as duas alças da mochila a cada passo que dava naquela estrada improvisada. Nezumi parecia nervoso, não tão nervoso quanto estava no momento em que entrou em seu antigo apartamento e se deparou com ele, mas ainda sim estava nervoso, provavelmente de ansiedade. Afinal, ambos sabiam perfeitamente bem o que aquela caminhada significava: Nezumi viera buscar Shion para a sua vida, definitivamente.

Ele jamais se perguntou o que o outro faria quando finalmente retornasse, apesar de nunca ter duvidado de sua vinda. Às vezes Shion tinha pensamentos pessimistas, é claro, mas não deixava que esses devaneios retirassem o seu foco de esperar, com a maior paciência que conseguiu juntar, a volta de seu Nezumi. E a prova de que toda espera valeu a pena estava ali, dois passos a sua frente, envergonhado demais para andar ao seu lado, mas no fundo tão contente quanto ele.

_ Vossa majestade precisa de uma carruagem? Seus pés já estão cansados? – Nezumi falou por cima do ombro, demonstrando mais uma vez naquela manhã que ainda mantinha o nível de chacota intácto.

Mas Shion tentava ao máximo não ser o garoto que se envergonhava por cada palavra de Nezumi. Os tempos mudaram... Ao menos ele queria se convencer disso.

_ Eu aceitaria sim, de bom grado. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve e se divertindo quando Nezumi parou de caminhar e virou-se para ele com um olhar de total incredulidade, como se ele tivesse dito a expressão mais absurda do mundo. – Você ofereceu, agora tem que cumprir.

_ Não era pra você aceitar! Era pra você agir como agia antes: corado e com vergonha! – Nezumi só faltou cruzar os braços e fazer birra, porque aquela frase soou demais com uma criança contrariada, ao menos aos ouvidos de Shion.

Independente disso, essa era a oportunidade que o mais novo esperava! E, portanto, deixaria para triar sarro de Nezumi em outra ocasião. Sorriu ainda mais, aproximando-se do seu amado e cruzando os braços ao redor de seu corpo, deixando seus lábios roçarem de leve nos de Nezumi enquanto falava:

_ Eu não sinto mais vergonha de muitas coisas que sentia antigamente. – e para complementar, deixou sua língua tocar de leve o lábio inferior de Nezumi, arrancando um suspiro do mais velho e se sentindo feliz por ter tal poder. – Mas isso não é assunto pra agora, né?

Shion se soltou de Nezumi e continuou a caminhada, assobiando de leve e sorrindo internamente do provável olhar de descrença que suas costas recebiam naquele momento.

Hn. Nezumi fez por merecer!

Depois dos primeiros momentos (horas) de beijos fervorosos trocados pelos dois na noite anterior, Shion acreditava que Nezumi iria finalmente conceder o seu maior desejo e se unir a ele em uma noite de amor. Céus! Ele aguardou durante anos por isso! Ele necessitava sentir o corpo de Nezumi junto ao seu, pois em todos aqueles anos foi ele a única pessoa com quem sonhou e desejou unir-se daquela forma.

E o que o maldito fez? Recusou!

Claro, claro, Shion não levou um "fora" propriamente dito. O mais velho simplesmente interrompeu as carícias quando elas começavam a se tornar mais intensas, dizendo que precisava se recompor depois de uma viagem longa de três dias. Tsk, que desculpinha esfarrapada! Só faltava dizer que estava com dor de cabeça.

Mesmo assim, Shion não se arrependeu da espera. Nezumi estava ali, finalmente! Sua pessoa mais especial, aquele por quem ele sentia completa paixão e amor nos últimos anos... Talvez desde o dia que o conheceu, quando ainda era um garotinho. Como poderia ficar infeliz numa situação como aquela? Mesmo se levasse o pior fora do mundo e Nezumi deixasse claro que só queria uma amizade com ele, Shion não iria se sentir menos contente.

Seu lar voltou para perto de si, e mesmo se não atingissem outro patamar na relação, ele se sentiria bem e em paz ao seu lado.

Por isso, Shion aguardou pacientemente que Nezumi usasse o banheiro e se recompusesse de uma viagem tão longa, e cozinhou algo para que os dois pudessem comer juntos naquela noite. E foi o que fizeram: comeram juntos, conversaram sobre o passado e o presente de maneira branda, até que um assunto em especifico veio a tona:

.

__ Shion. – Nezumi abaixou seus hashis e colocou as mãos no colo, chamando o nome de Shion em um tom de voz sério que o fez observá-lo nos olhos com certa apreensão. – Não dá mais pra contornar esse assunto... Eu vim atrás de você com um propósito, e preciso falar sobre isso._

__ Espero que não seja apenas uma visitinha casual. – ele respondeu, suspirando de leve e colocando seu copo de volta a mesinha de centro do único cômodo do apartamento._

_Nezumi continuou a olhar para o seu colo como se sua vida dependesse disso, causando apreensão em Shion. Será que o mais velho só estava de passagem? Não podia ser! Ele havia retribuído os beijos, as carícias levemente ousadas, Shion sabia que não era um simples "beijo de despedida"!_

_Sua respiração ficou acelerada, e quando Shion estava a um passo de gritar com Nezumi e exigir que ele falasse o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, o outro finalmente se pronunciou:_

__ Eu vim te buscar pra morar comigo, na No. 4. Se você quiser, é claro..._

_Os olhos rubros de Shion praticamente duplicaram de tamanho ao ouvir aquele convite. Nezumi falava sério? Ele realmente queria que os dois morassem juntos de novo? Claro, ele imaginava que o dia que Nezumi retornasse, os dois voltariam a ter uma relação próxima, e provavelmente morariam perto, mas não imaginou que o outro quisesse dispor de sua privacidade por ele sem a necessidade para tanto._

__ Você..._

__ Apenas pense na minha proposta. – Nezumi murmurou, levantando-se e recolhendo a louça suja da mesa – Amanha você me diz o que decidiu._

_Ele não se incomodou em olhar para trás e ver a expressão de Shion, muito menos de perder tempo lavando a louça suja. Estava exausto, precisava dormir, e por isso deitou-se de qualquer jeito na sua antiga e desconfortável cama de solteiro, tendo a plena consciência de que se Shion deitasse ao seu lado e adormecesse nos seus braços, teria ali a resposta implícita de sua pergunta._

_Ele mal conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao sentir braços de Shion envolvendo-o por trás, alguns poucos minutos depois que ele acabara de se deitar._

__ Não interessa pra onde vamos, desde que eu esteja na sua companhia, eu não vou me arrepender. – Shion murmurou, um pouco sonolento, provavelmente acreditando que Nezumi ainda dormia._

_E toda aquela situação era tão mágica para Nezumi, que ele sequer demonstrou estar acordado, aproveitando o calor de Shion contra o seu corpo e tendo a primeira noite pacífica depois de anos com problemas de insônia, pesadelos e sonhos eróticos._

_Shion __realmente__ fazia falta em sua vida._

.

Não trocaram mais palavras (e nem beijos) nos próximos três dias de viagem, o que aborreceu Shion consideravelmente. Nezumi parecia distante, pensativo, e Shion não sabia como agir naquela situação. Deveria tentar algo novamente com o outro, ou dar espaço para que ele conseguisse se acostumar com a perspectiva de mudança?

Estava inseguro e com medo de Nezumi ter se arrependido do convite...

Mas, às vezes, o outro acabava agindo com carinho com ele, seja nas paradas da viagem em vilarejos, onde comprava coisas que Shion gostava de comer, e até se predispunha a gastar uma boa quantia em dinheiro pelo luxo de dormirem em uma pousada na segunda noite. Shion, que vivia sozinho nos últimos anos, não tinha mais uma moeda, e por conta disso, todos os gastos ficavam a encargo de Nezumi.

Ao chegarem na No.4, Shion não pôde negar sua admiração instantânea. Mesmo abaixo de chuva e praticamente sem pessoas na rua por conta dessa tempestade, era facilmente percebível a diferença gritante entre aquela cidade e a antiga No.6.

Shion queria muito perguntar mais sobre aquele lugar, pois por supor que era uma das regiões criadas com o Tratado da Babilônia seria como a No.6 e nunca perguntou a Nezumi detalhes sobre a vida local. Mas agora os dois corriam rápido demais, tentando fugir logo da chuva, e não era o momento para perguntas curiosas.

O casal avistou uma pequena casinha no alto de uma clareira, um chalé especial, que muito provavelmente tinha a vista mais linda da cidade. Shion ficou encantado com o lugar, e qual foi sua surpresa quando Nezumi o arrastou justamente para aquela direção. Quem vira a pocilga onde o mais velho costumava morar há poucos anos não acreditaria com a mudança de padrão. Não que o chalé parecesse caro, mas certamente era muito mais ajeitado do que o apartamento no subsolo do Distrito Oeste.

Quando adentraram ao chalé de Nezumi, em meio aquela tempestade forte e molhados até os ossos, Shion suspirou em contentamento. Estava com frio, queria um banho quente ou qualquer outra coisa que aquecesse o seu corpo.

E, como se lesse os seus pensamentos, Nezumi o abraçou por trás, beijando com delicadeza o seu pescoço e o empurrando contra a porta, agora fechada. Bom, se Nezumi tinha alguma insegurança, naquele momento isso parecia ter se dissipado. Ele sequer mostrou sua casa para Shion e já agia com tamanha ansiedade!

_ N-nezumi? – Shion se odiou momentaneamente por gaguejar. Ele queria demonstrar sua maturidade para Nezumi, e não gaguejar como uma garotinha inexperiente! Não que ele fosse muito experiente no assunto, mas... urgh!

_ Eu te ensinei algumas coisas na sua estadia no Distrito Oeste... – Nezumi murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha devagarzinho. – Tem uma coisa, porém, que eu não ensinei e gostaria de saber se você aprendeu com outra pessoa.

Shion parou de respirar, pois adorara o rumo que aquela conversa tomava.

_ Seja mais direto. – Shion respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que Nezumi, apreciando a carícia que recebia. – Você quer saber se eu sou virgem?

Nezumi estreitou o olhar de maneira calculista, procurando desmascarar qualquer mentira que pudesse entornar a resposta daquela pergunta no tom de voz de Shion, pois infelizmente não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos naquela posição.

_ Sim, eu quero saber. – ele respondeu com firmeza, sua voz soando ríspida até para os seus ouvidos.

Nesse momento Shion sentiu seu ego inflar de tal forma que mal se reconheceu. Sorriu provocativamente, e deixou a cabeça relaxar, apoiando-a no ombro de Nezumi enquanto ele ainda mordia e beijava seu pescoço com leveza, parecendo um pouco contrariado com a ausência de resposta, mas ainda sim cedendo aos seus desejos carnais momentâneos e optando por protestar depois.

_ Está com ciúmes? – Shion parecia se divertir.

Nezumi, em contrapartida, não parecia nem um pouco feliz com aquela resposta.

_ Tenho razão pra estar?

_ O que você acha?

Que audácia! Nezumi não odiou a resposta que recebeu e parou de beijá-lo, afastando-se um pouco do adolescente de menor estatura, e se virou para encará-lo de frente. Constatou que ele praticamente sorria com o olhar, tirando sarro de seus sentimentos!

Finalmente, Shion percebeu o seu olhar extremamente irritado do outro, sendo pego de surpresa por essa reação.

_ O que foi? – Shion perguntou, parecendo inocente perante os olhos de Nezumi, mas intimamente rindo por dentro de toda aquela situação.

Céus, era divertido! Se soubesse como tirar o outro do sério na época em que moravam juntos, certamente teria conseguido engajar um relacionamento desde aquela época. Mas existem coisas que só se aprende a fazer com experiência; lidar com Nezumi é uma delas.

_ Você teve alguém na minha ausência Shion? – Nezumi perguntou com um tom de voz tão grave e possessivo que Shion sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar por causa daquele timbre.

Ele estava com ciúmes! Não tinha nem como negar isso. Ah... Nezumi com ciúmes era ótimo! Bem feito para cara dele, agora ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente o quanto Shion se mordeu de ciúmes por conta daquele beijo que o próprio Nezumi dera naquela mulher de vida fácil. Perceber que Nezumi tinha ciúmes dele lhe fez se sentir especial, e ele adorou a sensação.

_ Não vai me responder? – Nezumi tornou a repetir, dando um passo para trás e sentindo seu corpo tremer de raiva. Não queria brigar com Shion, muito menos fisicamente, mas estava quase se descontrolando. Estava com tanta raiva que seria mais seguro fugir do garoto até os ânimos acalmarem. E, por conta disso, girou os calcanhares e deu os primeiros passos para o cômodo mais longe da sala de entrada, intencionando escapar daquela zona de perigo. Shion não o impediu de sair de lá.

Nezumi se sentiu péssimo, por interpretar tal ausência de reação como indiferença, e se trancou no quarto, sozinho, por algumas horas.

**(***)**

Quando deu meia noite, e agora menos furioso do que antes, Nezumi se viu deitado em sua cama de casal, no escuro, apreciando a iluminação da lua cheia que vinha de sua janela, praticamente acordando de um transe. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo esteve naquela posição, observando o céu.

Sentia-se incomodado em pensar que Shion teve outro amante em sua ausência, apesar de que eles jamais tiveram uma relação de namorados propriamente dita quando moravam juntos no Distrito Oeste. Ainda sim, ele não conseguiu ter qualquer relação com outra pessoa, e olha que oportunidades não faltaram. Por isso, acreditou que Shion não teria sentido a necessidade de se envolver, nem que fosse apenas fisicamente, com outra pessoa.

Mas as mudanças estavam bem claras, era óbvio que Shion já tinha alguma experiência no assunto. O Shion de agora não era mais o grande envergonhado de antes, e apesar de Nezumi não se importar com essa mudança (até por saber que essas mudanças são inevitáveis com a idade), ele não gostava de saber que elas foram geradas pela experiência de outras pessoas.

Não que Nezumi duvidasse dos sentimentos de Shion para consigo, mas... Ainda sim... Era um sentimento possessivo e infantil que o assolava.

_ Eu sou um idiota. – Nezumi murmurou para si mesmo, ainda apreciando a lua.

Sentia-se estúpido por agir assim. Shion estava ali! Com ele! Disposto a qualquer coisa! E o que ele estava fazendo? Tendo uma batalha interna com os seus sentimentos pelo medo da rejeição e ciúmes de algo que certamente estava no passado!

Foi por isso que rejeitou Shion na primeira noite que passaram juntos, depois de seu retorno. O garoto parecia cada vez mais ousado em suas caricias de paixão, e isso assustou Nezumi não pela sua inexperiência, até porque ele teve muita experiência nessa vida, mas sim por imaginar que seu amado aprendeu a fazer aquelas coisas com outra pessoa.

Ele teve medo de ser comparado, medo de Shion se decepcionar com o seu desempenho e de não desejá-lo mais depois da primeira vez juntos. Resumindo: ele tinha medo de Shion considerar sua experiência passada melhor do que a com ele, quebrando assim o possível encanto que o prendia nessa espera de tantos anos. Todavia, ao mesmo tempo em que Nezumi sentia tudo isso, ele sabia que não havia a menor lógica em seus sentimentos e que ele estava agindo como uma garotinha inexperiente e idiota.

Quem disse que era fácil amar? Se fosse fácil, não haveria inúmeros livros sobre o assunto por ai...

_ Nezumi... – ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado com cuidado na porta de entrada do quarto, e se virou na cama para encarar Shion, prendendo a respiração com o que acabava de ver.

Shion não trouxera roupas em sua bagagem, pois Nezumi deixara claro que não necessitava transportar esse tipo de coisa durante três dias, já que ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar roupas novas para o mais novo ali na No.4; era algo extremamente barato na região.

Por isso, o garoto mais novo provavelmente tomara banho para se esquentar e agora utilizava roupas de Nezumi, aquelas que ele ainda deixava na lavanderia para passar outro dia. Elas estavam grandes, a camiseta até escapulia de seu ombro direito e a barra da calça roçava o chão, cobrindo seus pés: ainda sim, Nezumi jamais vira algo tão sexy em sua vida. Shion estava usando suas roupas, suas roupas, como apenas um amante faria depois de uma noite de amor.

Será que ele fez isso de maneira premeditada? Será que fizera a mesma coisa com seu antigo amante? Nezumi sentia-se excitado pelo que acabava de ver, e extremamente enjoado de ciúmes...

_ O que você quer? – ele perguntou, um pouco mais ríspido do que intencionava, se arrependendo instantaneamente do tom de voz que utilizara.

Shion, apesar de estremecer de leve pela rispidez de Nezumi, deu alguns passos a frente, com certa dificuldade para não tropeçar na calça maior do que sua perna. Ao chegar à cama, sentou-se ao lado de Nezumi, que também se ajeitou para que ficasse sentado, com as pernas esticadas.

A lua iluminava os olhos de Nezumi de tal forma que Shion desejava abraçá-lo de uma vez e esquecer toda aquela confusão, até porque conseguia ver no olhar completamente único de seu amado todo o ciúme e confusão emocional que ele sentia naquele instante. Mas sabia que isso era culpa sua, e precisava se explicar.

Shion abaixou o olhar para o seu colo, e Nezumi repetiu o gesto, percebendo pela primeira vez que o mais novo carregava algo em suas mãos.

_ O que é isso? – questionou, pegando o objeto das mãos de Shion e reconhecendo-o instantaneamente pela textura de sua superfície: era o seu caderno no qual ele escrevia seus pensamentos, seus poemas e poesias, seus... Contos... – Onde você conseguiu isso?

_ Estava dentro de uma capa falsa de "Odisseia"¹. No ano passado descobri a literatura grega na sua biblioteca, e foi aí que encontrei o seu caderno. – Shion respondeu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você escondeu muito bem, demorei anos pra descobrir.

Nezumi colocou o caderno de lado na cama, observando Shion por alguns instantes. Ele parecia triste, e o mais velho não sabia por que daquele tipo de reação. Afinal de contas, quase tudo que estava escrito ali era sobre Shion.

Seus sentimentos, suas dúvidas, seus medos...

Seus desejos...

Por que Shion fazia essa cara? Não era para ele estar feliz? Aquilo era praticamente uma declaração de amor, datada da época que ele nem sequer admitia amar o seu cabeça-de-vento.

_ Você leu tudo?

Shion concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Mais de uma vez. – ele respondeu com a voz fraca, ainda evitando seu olhar.

_ Então você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – Nezumi perguntou, e Shion balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Por que a cara de enterro Shion?

Agora o garoto olhou em seus olhos, exibindo os rubis tão brilhantes que só podiam estar repletos de lágrimas. Shion estava tentando segurar o choro... _Por quê?!_

_ Eu... Eu demorei a perceber que era sobre mim que você escrevia. – ele se explicou, piscando e deixando duas lágrimas correrem de seus orbes, limpando-as com os dedos rapidamente. – Eu sentia vontade de destruir esse caderno, principalmente quando você escrevia interações carnais com aquela pessoa que eu não sabia quem era. Mas depois da segunda leitura, eu percebi que você se referia a mim.

_ Shion, você é um estúpido. – Nezumi deixou uma risadinha sarcástica escapar. – Quem mais seria?

_ Nezumi, me deixe falar. – Shion pediu, aproximando-se um pouco mais do corpo de Nezumi, sem entrar em seu espaço pessoal. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, como se juntasse coragem para falar o que precisava ser dito.

A essa altura do campeonato, Nezumi já esperava pelo pior e tentava conter o nervosismo que sentia. Estava claro que Shion iria rejeitá-lo, dizer que não retribuía os mesmos sentimentos e...

_ Eu não tenho o mínimo de experiência pra ser o Shion das suas fantasias!

... Ok, isso o pegou de surpresa.

_ Que absurdo é esse que você está falando? – o mais velho inquiriu, voltando a ficar irritado com aquele discurso e se sensibilizando menos pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam dos olhos de Shion.

_ Eu não sei fazer nada disso que está escrito ali! – Shion esbravejou, apontando para o caderno com certa indignação. – Eu não tenho experiência sexual pra conseguir fazer metade do que voc...

Nezumi interrompeu a argumentação de Shion, puxando-o para perto de si, quase o colocando sobre seu colo. Ouvir essa negação fizera todo o peso em seu coração dissipar, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de calar seu cabeça-de-vento favorito, e da melhor forma que se podia calar alguém: através de um beijo.

Então tudo não passava de uma encenação... Tsk, Nezumi se sentia estúpido por se chamar de ator e não conseguir perceber um teatrinho de Shion! Certamente precisava rever suas habilidades de interpretação, mas no momento era difícil demais pensar nisso... Não quando seu amado correspondia o ósculo daquela forma.

Contudo, o beijo não se aprofundou, pois Shion finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo e empurrou Nezumi para trás, escapulindo de seus braços enquanto respirava de maneira ofegante, ainda tentando controlar as lágrimas que escorriam.

_ Eu só queria ser como você Nezumi, que você achasse que eu tenho toda a experiência de vida que você tem. Eu sempre quis ser tratado como seu igual! – ele murmurou, soluçando um pouco em seguida.

Nezumi expirou com força, deixando os braços caírem na lateral do seu corpo e encarando a figura chorosa a sua frente com descrença. Será que existia alguém na Terra capaz de ser mais inocente e estúpido do que Shion? Ele se perguntava, finalmente vendo mais vestígios do seu "Shion de antigamente". Hum... Ele não estava tão crescido quanto parecia anteriormente... Mas ainda havia muitas coisas que Nezumi podia fazer para ajudar em seu crescimento.

_ Shion, você não precisa ser como eu para ser tratado como meu igual. – ele respondeu, assumindo uma postura mais compreensiva tomando as mãos de seu companheiro com as suas, a fim de ajudá-lo a relaxar. Estava louco para tirar sarro dele por conta da choradeira, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento certo. Não se ele quisesse resolver de uma vez por todas aquelas incertezas.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos pareceu um pouco confuso com suas palavras, mas as lágrimas pararam de rolar. O outro, por sua vez, sabia que não haveria mais um momento para falar sobre esse assunto, e que se iriam tentar iniciar uma relação a dois de verdade, inevitavelmente precisariam falar sobre isso. Sobre o passado, a fim de resolvê-lo e ter forças o suficiente para seguir a diante.

_Você sabe de onde vem minha experiência, Shion? – Nezumi questionou, se sentindo envergonhando por tocar naquele assunto... Era um tabu até para si próprio, e ele sequer gostava de pensar no seu passado. Mas era necessário.

Shion também corou um pouco, mas respirou fundo e o respondeu da maneira mais branda que conseguiu, deixando claro que sabia de coisas que Nezumi rezava para que ainda não tivessem chegado aos seus ouvidos.

_ Bom... Depois de seis meses te esperando, Rikiga e Inukashi vieram conversar comigo sobre isso. – Shion respondeu, se esforçando ao máximo para não desviar o olhar. Temia que Nezumi considerasse tal gesto um menosprezo, e de forma alguma menosprezava a pessoa mais especial de sua vida. – Eles me falaram sobre a vida-dupla.

_ Não precisa ser tão comedido. Eles te contaram que eu tirava um por fora me prostituindo nos camarins do teatro, não é?

_ Nezumi! – Shion o censurou, cobrindo sua boca com umas das mãos. – Não fale as coisas dessa forma! Você está se ofendendo!

O mais velho riu baixinho, divertindo-se um pouco com o comportamento de Shion. Lembrou-se quando o próprio ficou extremamente irritado com Rikiga, simplesmente por oferecer um intermédio em seus "negócios fora do contrato". Shion ainda continuava totalmente puritano...

Balançou a cabeça e conseguiu escapar da mão de Shion, que ainda tentava impedi-lo de voltar a falar. Agarrou os pulsos do outro e o empurrou contra a cama, imobilizando-o com seu corpo e decidindo que não deixaria mais nenhuma palavra como não dita.

Eles iriam resolver essas pendências, custe o que custar!

_ Anda Shion, responda. Eles te contaram isso, não é?

Cada vez mais envergonhado pelo assunto, e consequentemente mais e mais corado, Shion concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ E eles te contaram porque eu fazia isso? – o mais velho perguntou, temendo especificadamente essa parte do assunto. Muitos sabiam o que Nezumi fazia nos bastidores, poucos sabiam os reais motivos disso.

Shion parou de tentar se libertar, olhando nos olhos de Nezumi mais uma vez e percebendo que algo não estava bem com ele. Parecia... Triste, ou talvez um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo, era difícil dizer. Mas, ainda sim, estava claro que ele estava decidido, pois praticamente implorava com o olhar a necessidade de colocar aquele assunto em pratos limpos.

Nezumi, se dando conta que Shion finalmente compreendeu a importância daquela conversa, soltou o mais novo, que se aconchegou na cama, e deitou ao seu lado, encarando o teto totalmente iluminado pela luz brilhante da lua cheia.

O jovem de cabelos negro-azulados respirou fundo, e sem conseguir encarar Shion nos olhos, começou a contar sua história:

_ Depois que você me ajudou e eu consegui sair vivo da No. 6, o Distrito Oeste não foi tão acolhedor. – Nezumi falava com a voz calma, explicando cada detalhe de seu passado e tomando a atenção de Shion para si. – Eu não cheguei e consegui o papel de Ofélia no mesmo dia, muito menos sabia minha vocação pra atuação. Não tinha uma casa, ou comida, ou qualquer tipo de auxilio e experiência em uma cidade. Eu morava na floresta até ser capturado, e de certa forma eu era ainda mais inocente do que você era, morando da No. 6, mesmo com a experiência de quase-morte.

O mais novo, por sua vez, sentia-se surpreso diante daquela explicação. Por algum motivo, sempre viu Nezumi como alguém forte, imponente, sem dificuldades para conseguir o que queria. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que foram as próprias dificuldades que o tornaram aquela pessoa que ele é hoje, apesar de este ser um pensamento muito óbvio, se fosse parar para refletir. O que uma criança com doze anos podia fazer para sobreviver em uma sociedade que não conhecia, sem qualquer fonte de dinheiro ou trabalho?

_ Começou aí? – ele teve que perguntar, sentindo nojo de imaginar que alguém seria capaz de tentar algo com Nezumi quando ele estava com doze anos. Afinal, ele se recordava bem o quão franzino o outro costumava ser naquela idade... Se fosse verdade, ele havia acabado de perder um pouquinho a sua esperança na humanidade.

_ Mais ou menos. – Nezumi murmurou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Eu tentei, durante algumas semanas, me manter vivo com pequenos furtos, mas eu ainda não tinha a malícia necessária para sobreviver dessa forma. Eu tinha experiência em combate físico, aprendíamos desde pequeno esse tipo de coisa no meu povo, mas não era o suficiente. Porque as pessoas do Distrito Oeste tinham armas.

Shion pareceu mais alerta ao ouvir aquelas palavras, enrijecendo seu corpo e se forçando a sentar na cama. Nezumi desviava o olhar para a janela, e não parecia nem um pouco tentado a contar aquela história cara a cara.

_ Eles te machucaram? – Shion questionou, evidentemente furioso pelo seu tom de voz. Se havia uma coisa que o deixava fora de si era imaginar alguém machucando Nezumi.

Isso era... quase como... uma heresia!

_ Não muito, apenas o suficiente pra eu perceber que daquele jeito não sobreviveria mais do que um ano. – Nezumi murmurou, virando-se de lado na cama e aguardando de Shion realizasse o mesmo movimento.

Depois de algum tempo Shion virou-se lateralmente e Nezumi finalmente o encarou nos olhos, erguendo os dedos até o rosto do mais novo e tocando em sua a pele branquinha com ternura, acariciando a marca avermelhada em sua pele com o polegar tão suavemente que Shion mal conseguia sentir o contato.

_ Você também não viveria sem a minha ajuda em um lugar como aquele.

_ Mas você não tinha alguém pra te ajudar. – Shion respondeu, ainda indignado, repetindo o gesto de Nezumi e também acariciando seu rosto. – Eu tinha você, e você não tinha ninguém.

_ Justamente por isso mesmo que eu cedi. – Nezumi disse, ainda acariciando seu amado de maneira afetuosa e torcendo para não receber uma rejeição quando a história se aprofundasse em detalhes. – Eu vi que outras crianças faziam isso, trocavam prazer sexual por proteção e ganhavam muitas moedas de ouro todas as noites.

Shion sentia um nó em sua garganta, ainda mais por ter de ouvir a voz de Nezumi tão... Despedaçada. Estava muito claro que não importava o que o levara a agir daquela forma, mas definitivamente não era algo que Nezumi gostava de fazer.

_ Sinto muito. – ele respondeu, sem muito pensar, e Nezumi sorriu um sorriso amarelo que nada combinava com os traços belos de seu rosto.

_ Já te disse pra não ficar triste pelos outros. Além do mais, depois da primeira vez a situação se torna cada vez mais fácil. Tudo na vida se acostuma, Shion.

As lágrimas voltavam a banhar os olhos escarlates, mas Shion lutava bravamente para não deixá-las cair. Nezumi não parecia sofrer enquanto falava sobre o passado, mesmo com todo o tom rancoroso em sua voz, ao contrário: parecia ter aceitado aquilo como parte imutável de sua vida, mas impossível de ser guardada a sete chaves para todo sempre. Contudo, ele parecia preocupado com sua reação ao ouvir aquelas verdades, mesmo que não o questionasse a respeito.

Nezumi, depois de uma longa pausa, voltou a se pronunciar.

_ Um dos meus clientes era o diretor de Hamlet. – Nezumi continuou a contar, agora parando de acariciar o rosto de Shion. – E ele me propôs o papel quando eu fiz quatorze anos, dizendo que eu era qualificado para interpretar a Ofélia, melhor do que as atrizes que ele dispunha para o papel. Até hoje não sei se o que ele disse foi verdade, mas não me arrependo de ter aceitado essa proposta, pois no teatro finalmente aprendi a trabalhar com alguma coisa. Eu sei que me botou ali para me manter próximo dele, pois crianças no Distrito Oeste é algo raro, altamente disputado entre os homens de apetite sexual peculiar...

_ Pedófilos filhos da puta, você quer dizer.

_ Você aprendeu a xingar alteza! Quem diria! – Nezumi tentou amenizar o clima com uma piadinha, mas Shion o olhava com aqueles olhos chorosos e assassinos, provavelmente criando imagens mentais a respeito daqueles com quem ele havia se deitado naquela idade.

Um pouco temeroso por ver o lado violento de Shion mais uma vez, visto que até hoje não superou o ataque que o garoto teve no coração da No.6, Nezumi resolveu encurtar a história um pouco, e contar o que verdadeiramente era relevante.

_ No fim, esse diretor foi mandado embora pelo dono do teatro, e junto com ele grande parte do elenco se foi. Eu permaneci, desta vez por talento e não por interesse.

Shion pareceu curioso com a nova informação, e Nezumi suspirou pesadamente.

_ Então tudo parou naquele momento?

Sabia que essa pergunta viria cedo ou tarde, e talvez fosse a pior de todas para ele responder. Dizer que começou a viver por necessidade naquela vida era aceitável, mas o que ele teria a dizer agora talvez pudesse mudar toda a imagem mental que Shion tinha de sua pessoa. Ele sorriu tristemente, abaixando o olhar e suspirando pesadamente, antes de responder com um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

_ Como se fosse fácil parar. – ele respondeu, arrancando um suspirar de Shion com tal resposta.

Definitivamente não era o que o mais novo desejava ouvir, mas ele não iria fugir daquela conversa, não mais.

_ Então me conte tudo. – Shion pediu, com certa firmeza. – Tudo que aconteceu com você Nezumi. Tudo que eu nunca soube!

O garoto de cabelos negros falou durante quase uma hora, contando todas as suas tentativas de parar com essa vida. Shion ouviu atentamente a explanação de Nezumi sobre os pagamentos dos teatros, que apesar de serem o suficiente para se alimentar não conseguiriam pagar o aluguel do apartamento onde já vivia, ou a comprar dos livros que tanto gostava de ler. Contou como a fama se espalhava entre os moradores do Distrito Oeste, e como era tratado caso se recusasse a prestar os favores sexuais. Explicou sobre a guerra entre os agenciadores da prostituição, e como todos desejavam uma "joia rara" como "Eve" em seu catálogo de acompanhantes.

O peito de Shion doía cada vez mais em cada palavra, e ele não sabia ao certo se queria ouvir. Não sentia ciúmes de Nezumi com as histórias de prostituição e dificuldade financeira, mas apenas pena. Pena por aquela pessoa tão especial ter se submetido a tudo aquilo, pena de todos aqueles que se condenaram ao sofrimento eterno por judiarem de alguém tão precioso como Nezumi. Pena de todos os lugares onde essa barbárie ainda existia, e pena de todos que ainda viviam em um conto de fadas como os antigos moradores da No. 6.

_ Quando você veio morar comigo no Distrito Oeste, foi o momento onde mais me afundei nessa vida. – Nezumi murmurou, envergonhado por admitir isso em voz alta.

_ Por quê? – ele questionou, segurando o rosto de Nezumi com suas mãos e forçando-o a encará-lo novamente. Ele não tinha porque ele sentir vergonha de seu passado, Shion não estava ali para julgá-lo e queria deixar claro isso para o outro.

_ Dinheiro e medo. – ele respondeu, aceitando as mãos quentes de Shion em seu rosto e voltando a fitá-lo com firmeza, encorajado pelo gesto carinhoso. – Mais uma boca pra alimentar, o dinheiro que você conseguia com a Inukashi não era o suficiente...

_ Você devia ter me dito! Eu iria trabalhar em outro lugar! Eu...

_ Mas não era só isso. Eu tinha medo também. – Nezumi calou Shion pousando o indicador em seus lábios, pedindo silenciosamente que o outro não o interrompesse mais. Shion compreendeu o seu pedido, e engoliu tudo que desejava falar. – Eu tinha medo pelo que estava sentindo por você. E tentava me convencer de que era algo carnal, algo que eu conseguiria suprir com a minha própria... "profissão".

Shion parecia um pouco assustado com a revelação, talvez até se sentisse culpado. _Tsk, cabeça de vento!_

_ É minha culpa, então. – Shion sussurrou, horrorizado, levando as mãos a sua boca e tampando-as, provavelmente pensando besteira demais sobre o assunto.

Nezumi lançou-lhe um olhar de tédio, levemente irritado pelo que acabara de ouvir.

_ Eu vou te bater se você repetir um absurdo como esse novamente. E eu falo sério! – ele censurou o menor, odiando profundamente a implicação daquela singela fala. Como alguém que foi a sua luz podia, sequer por um minuto, achar que foi a causa de sua escuridão?

Shion o olhou indignado, mas Nezumi não se sentiu acuado e continuou a falar sobre o assunto. Se chegara até ali sem vacilar, deveria terminar o discurso de uma vez.

_ Enfim, e então a ideia de iniciar esse caderno surgiu. Talvez se eu conseguisse por no papel e analisar posteriormente os meus sentimentos por você eu conseguisse resolver a nossa situação. A intenção nunca foi me envolver... Mas aconteceu, e quando aconteceu e eu finalmente compreendi isso, eu parei.

_ Parou? No sentido de... Não fazer mais?

Nezumi riu, acariciando as costelas de Shion por cima da roupa.

_ Essa é a definição de parar, não é?

Shion fez um beicinho, contrariado. Nezumi achou a visão adorável, e demorou alguns instantes para se lembrar do porque que ainda estava tão nervoso naquele momento.

_ Quando? – o mais novo questionou, não desejando falar sobre a provocação e focando nos assuntos mais sérios, ao menos por hora.

_ Quando o muro da No.6 ruiu. – Nezumi respondeu, e sentou-se na cama, olhando com seriedade para Shion. – Eu já estava completamente hipnotizado por você naquela altura do campeonato, e nem queria admitir para mim mesmo aquilo. Só que depois que eu vi o muro da No.6 cair e depois de termos aquela experiência de quase morte, eu tive a completa certeza de que não conseguiria me envolver com outro cliente daquela forma. Isso me deixou confuso, e eu precisava pensar, porque eram sentimentos novos e incompreensíveis pra mim. Eu tinha que entender o que acontecia comigo.

_ Foi por isso que você partiu. Para se compreender...

_ Sim. Para me compreender e, se necessário, tentar me tornar uma pessoa digna de ter você ao meu lado. Seja como amigo, seja como amante, seja como familiar. Não importa.

Shion também se sentou na cama, e debruçou-se sobre Nezumi, abraçando-o com carinho e recebendo um afago em seus cabelos brancos em retorno. O mais velho suspirou, e ele repetiu tal gesto, sorrindo um pouco de canto de boca aproveitando a sensação da intensa onda de felicidade pelo outro ter confiado o suficiente nele para dividir o seu passado negro.

_ Entende porque você não tem que ser como eu? – Nezumi questionou baixinho em seu ouvido, apreciando o cheiro de seu próprio shampoo nos cabelos molhados do menor. – Você é o extremo oposto de mim, e é esse oposto que me completa. Não precisa ser como eu para ser tratado como igual, até porque eu te vejo como alguém superior a mim.

_ Não sou superior a você Nezumi. – Shion respondeu, beijando de leve o pescoço do mais velho. – Você não tem ideia de como é especial.

_ Só uma pessoa como você diria isso pra alguém com o passado como o meu Shion.

Shion riu, e Nezumi sorriu contente. Estava feliz pelo seu amado não julgá-lo como todas as outras pessoas faziam, como todos no Distrito Oeste faziam. Até Rikiga e Inukashi tinham uma imagem mental superficial da pessoa que ele era, mas ele sabia que se os dois falaram do seu passado para Shion foi para tentar poupá-lo de um problema, de um coração partido. Mas eles estavam errados...

Nezumi jamais conseguiria machucar o coração de Shion. Porque o amava, e por amá-lo resolveu mudar toda a sua vida para melhor, a fim de se tornar alguém digno de viver, sem culpa, um amor como aquele. Mesmo que não fosse retribuído, ou que não viesse a encontrar Shion novamente; tudo que ele queria era sentir-se digno de poder, de fato, possuir tais sentimentos.

_ E hoje? Como sobrevive? – Shion o questionou, afastando-se um pouco e prestando atenção nos detalhes do quarto escuro, mas iluminado pela luz lunar o suficiente para demonstrar que o padrão de vida de Nezumi crescera consideravelmente.

_ Eu ainda sou ator. – Nezumi respondeu. – Mas Eve morreu, assim como os papeis femininos.

_ Ator?

_ Principal, dessa vez. – ele respondeu, seu tom de voz bem mais feliz e levemente orgulhoso. – Dorian Gray².

_ Ele é a sua cara. – Shion respondeu, de maneira provocativa, rindo um pouco e se sentindo feliz por conseguirem quebrar o clima pesado de antes.

_ Vou considerar apenas as partes elogiosas dessa afirmação. – o outro respondeu, fingindo ofensa em sua expressão facial, mas sorrindo um pouco logo em seguida e apertando a ponta do nariz de Shion com o indicador e polegar.

Shion riu de maneira divertida, Nezumi continuou a sorrir mesmo depois de soltá-lo, aproximando-se do outro mais uma vez e observando-o nos olhos.

_ Dorian Gray também chama 'tietes' sabe. – ele comentou, despreocupadamente. – A maioria mulheres, mas alguns homens também... Por algum motivo, a luxúria desmedida e o narcisismo atraem as pessoas.

Shion parou de sorrir, e Nezumi soube que precisava completar seu raciocínio antes que se arrependesse do que acabara de falar.

_ Se eu quisesse, poderia ganhar mais dinheiro ainda utilizando-me da fama que o personagem trazia e, se não dinheiro, teria belas companhias de cama todas as noites.

O mais novo sentiu a dor de um golpe de adaga no peito. O que diabos Nezumi ousava dizer?

_ Então você...

_ Mas eu só queria você. – Nezumi o interrompeu, e Shion piscou algumas vezes rapidamente, evidentemente confuso. – E eu aproveitei o fato de viver numa nova cidade, podendo assim refazer o meu retrato social. Ninguém aqui fala pelas minhas costas, ou tenta me forçar a viver a vida de antes. Ninguém aqui sabe do meu passado, porque o meu passado só interessa pra quem fará parte do meu presente e futuro: você.

Shion sentia vontade de rir novamente, mas Nezumi ainda o olhava com seriedade, demonstrando que o discurso não acabara. Parecia um pouco preocupado, talvez com medo de uma possível rejeição. De qualquer forma, ele alcançou o pequeno caderno no canto da cama, e colocou-o no campo de visão de Shion.

_ Você definiu muito bem isso daqui. São fantasias, apenas isso. – ele jogou o caderno para trás, derrubando-o no chão em qualquer canto do quarto, demonstrando dessa forma a insignificância do objeto em sua vida atual. – Eu nem sequer trouxe isso comigo, porque pra mim não importava mais. Se eu tenho a realidade em mãos, pra que vou viver de fantasias? Mesmo que a realidade fosse viver longe de você, era melhor encará-la do que continuar nessa fuga a cada nova página escrita.

Shion sorriu, mais feliz do que jamais estivera naquela vida, e subiu acima do corpo de Nezumi, enroscando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho, aproximando seus lábios até quase beijá-lo com paixão.

_ Então por que não aproveitar a realidade? – ele sussurrou baixinho, e aguardou uma reação por parte de Nezumi.

E esta reação veio quase que instantaneamente: Nezumi acariciou Shion com força, ainda por cima da roupa, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, tentando desvendá-lo por detrás de todo aquele pano. Shion sentia a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar cada vez mais, mas não queria dar mais um passo a frente naquela investida. Nezumi tinha que agir!

_ Isso realmente é verdade? – o rapaz de olhos cor de mercúrio murmurou, seu corpo fervendo com a perspectiva de, finalmente, ter Shion, o seu Shion, em uma noite quente. Não mais falsas fantasias, sonhos eróticos ou devaneios inapropriados. Era real, de carne e osso! – Você me aceitou, mesmo depois de saber a verdade?

_ Acho que essa é uma pergunta redundante, visto que eu estou sentado no seu colo. – Shion rebateu, um pouco irritado pela maneira como Nezumi estava sendo tão difícil nos últimos três dias. _Tsk, que difícil!_

Nezumi gargalhou, com gosto, pegando o menor de surpresa, que se sentiu um pouco envergonhado pelo outro rir de suas palavras daquela forma. Veja bem, existem coisas que realmente não mudavam!

_ São atitudes como essa que me fazem duvidar da sua virgindade, majestade. – Nezumi murmurou, aproximando um pouco mais os seus lábios da boca de Shion, permitindo um contato breve. O outro pareceu ultrajado por breves segundos, mas ao perceber que Nezumi simplesmente estava brincando, relaxou instantaneamente e resolveu participar da provocação.

_ E esse charminho me faz duvidar da sua experiência, caro súdito. – foi a vez de Nezumi parecer ofendido em seu olhar, mas em um falso-ultraje tão grande que Shion nem duvidou que ainda estivessem brincando. – O que foi? Você está implorando por um apelido desse tipo já faz tempo!

Shion sentiu seu mundo virar de ponta cabeça, e quando finalmente conseguiu entender que foi jogado com tudo contra a cama, os lábios de Nezumi beijavam os seus fervorosamente, com uma lascívia que até agora ele não havia sentido. Aparentemente, o comentário o encorajou a participar com mais fervor da brincadeira, a fim de provar quem é que mandava ali. Hum... Shion não tinha o que reclamar da mudança de comportamento, era o que ele desejava desde que Nezumi passou a invadir suas noites de sono e manhãs de ereção matutina.

_ Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras! – Nezumi praticamente rosnou em seus lábios, mordendo o inferior e tentando iniciar mais um beijo. Shion, contudo, estava cansado de beijos, e se contorceu na cama a fim de mostrar ao outro o seu pescoço, que agora clamava pelo mesmo tratamento luxurioso que os lábios acabaram de receber.

Nezumi nem pensou duas vezes antes de deixar uma marca bem forte na pele branquinha de Shion, logo ao lado da marca rosada que circundava seu corpo todo. Sentiu sua masculinidade pressionar ainda mais a roupa íntima que usava por debaixo daquela maldita calça jeans apertada, não apenas por ouvir o suave gemido que o outro deixou escapar do fundo de sua garganta, mas também por se dar conta que dentro de instantes poderia vê-lo nu mais uma vez. Só vira o corpo alvo circundado por aquela marca rosada e sexy apenas uma única vez na vida, pelo menos totalmente despido de roupas.

Estava na hora de apreciar tal visão mais uma vez.

_ Eu preferiria engolir outras coisas sabe... – Shion respondeu, arrancando uma risadinha prepotente de Nezumi, que já nem tentava esconder sua animação com a receptividade de Shion.

Seria mais difícil se controlar depois de tantos anos de desejos intermináveis se Shion estivesse tão inocente como era antigamente. Nezumi não sabia se conseguiria se refrear e dar o devido tempo para ele se acostumar com a ideia de um contato sexual. Mas as palavras sexuais só o encorajavam cada vez mais... Assim como há coisas que não mudam, há aquelas que mudam. Para melhor!

_ Pra onde foi sua inocência, cabeça-de-vento? – Nezumi questionou, enfiando suas mãos dentro da camiseta larga de Shion e acariciando a pele quente com paixão, arranhando-o em alguns pontos a fim de puxá-lo para cada vez mais perto de seu corpo.

_ Ahh...! – o menor gemeu alto, fincando as unhas nos ombros de Nezumi quando este o mordia com força sua clavícula, percorrendo suas mãos pelo seu corpo sem o mínimo pudor, mapeando-o por debaixo da roupa. – N-não é minha culpa! Fiquei anos te esperando, e lendo aquelas malditas coisas que você escreveu sobre mim!

_ Ficou curioso? – ele questionou, desta vez se sentindo um pouco satisfeito por ter decidido escrever aquelas porcarias eróticas.

_ Você não imagina quanto! – Shion sibilou, olhando o rosto de Nezumi e apertando o olhar em um gesto desafiador.

Ficou curioso sim... Muito curioso! Curioso o suficiente para deixar a vergonha de lado e ler cada estória com calma, cedendo ora ou outra para uma masturbação solitária. Mas como o outro havia dito, por melhor que cada conto fosse, a realidade podia ser muito mais satisfatória.

Nezumi piscou duas vezes, tentando conter seu impulso mais primitivo, mas ao focalizar o rosto de Shion e observar o sorriso maroto que emoldurava os lábios dele _(Céus, Shion nunca sorriu assim!)_ ele decidiu desistir e se render ao desejo; obviamente o seu companheiro já estava rendido.

_ Então que espécie de súdito eu seria se não matasse a curiosidade da minha rainha. – Nezumi provocou, e Shion soltou um múrmuro de indignação real desta vez. – O que foi? Você achou que "majestade" era tratamento pra rei?

_ Nezumi, se você não parar de falar agora e agir eu vo...!

Mas ele agiu, interrompendo qualquer protesto de Shion, puxando-o pela camisa para que se sentasse na cama e arrancando-a com tudo de seu corpo logo em seguida. Finalmente não havia tanto pano para atrapalhar suas carícias, e Nezumi não pôde deixar de lamber os lábios ao ver o corpo de Shion, finalmente despido do tronco para cima.

Ele realmente cresceu, e estava claro que não passou os últimos anos apenas "lendo". Shion estava em forma, muito provavelmente tinha que caçar e criar sua própria comida para sobreviver no inabitado Distrito Oeste, e a vivência rústica não fez nem um pouco mal para o seu visual. Nezumi estava maravilhado com cada pedacinho do corpo esbelto que apreciava, seu olhar tão intenso que ele sentia sua visão embaçar por não conseguir sequer piscar.

_ Você está me encarando pra me deixar desconfortável, né? – Shion perguntou, sentindo vergonha mais uma vez e tentando levar os braços para perto de seu abdômen e se cobrir. Nezumi o impediu, empurrando seus pulsos contra o travesseiro, forçando-o a se deitar novamente naquela cama.

_ Por incrível que pareça, não. – Nezumi murmurou, beijando Shion no pescoço, clavícula, peitoral... – Eu só estava observando o que agora é meu. – ... costela, umbigo, barra da calça... – E o que, por ser meu, eu posso provar sem me preocupar!

_ N-nezumi... – Shion suspirou ao sentir os dedos quentes no elástico daquela calça comprida, e definitivamente choramingou quando sentiu o ar gelado da noite entrar em contato com sua intimidade. Nezumi nem se fizera de rogado para despi-lo, tirando suas roupas inferiores com a mesma velocidade que retirou sua camiseta, e lambendo com lentidão toda a sua pele até chegar próximo de sua virilha.

Ele se afastou um pouco para observar Shion completamente nu e deu uma risadinha sarcástica pelo nariz.

_ É, você realmente está curioso. – constatou, apreciando a evidente excitação de Shion: cabelos bagunçados, corpo rosado e quente, levemente suado, membro enrijecido ao extremo.

Shion estava uma tentação.

_ Nezumi, anda logo! – Shion sentia suas orelhas quentes, se dando conta que o mais velho observava sua excitação com aquele olhar totalmente impudico e morrendo de vergonha da exposição.

_ O que você quer que eu faça? – ele questionou, e o tom de voz utilizado fez Shion estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Deus, como ele amava, venerava, a voz de Nezumi, ainda mais ríspida de prazer daquela maneira!

_ Você sabe... – ele respondeu, sentindo vergonha em fazer seu pedido em voz alta.

_ Não, não. – Nezumi o censurou, levando o indicador para o campo de visão de Shion e balançando-o negativamente. – Você tem que dizer o que quer. Como vou adivinhar?

O mais velho abaixou sua mão, passando o indicador levemente sobre o membro excitado de Shion e arrancando um suspiro longo de prazer.

_ Por favor... – ele choramingou, mas recebeu como resposta um "tsk, tsk" que o deixou furioso ao ponto de perder de vez a vergonha. – Ou você me chupa logo, ou eu vou embora daqui!

_ Tão demandante alteza... – Nezumi respondeu, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso maroto nos lábios, encarando as feições levemente irritadas de Shion com divertimento. – Só pela falta de tato não vou fazer isso. Sou seu súdito, não seu escravo!

_ NEZUMI!

Antes que pudesse protestar mais ou brigar de vez com o maldito prepotente, Shion sentiu seu corpo ser girado mais uma vez, e desta vez acabou por ficar de barriga para baixo contra o colchão. Nezumi subiu acima de seu corpo, sentando com cuidado em suas pernas para não machucá-lo.

_ O que você está fazendo? – Shion questionou, envergonhado por se encontrar naquela posição humilhante, mas extremamente ansioso pelo que prometia acontecer. Olhou para trás de canto de olho e viu que o mais velho apreciava seu traseiro sem nenhum pudor, mordendo o lábio inferior com desejo tão grande e descarado que Shion sentiu seu pênis pulsar diante de tal visão. – N-nezumi...

_ Sabe Shion, eu gosto de te ver corado de vergonha. – o outro respondeu, debruçando-se sobre o corpo do outro e beijando rapidamente sua nuca, antes de murmurar em seus ouvidos. – E suponho que você não imaginou que eu fosse fazer isso logo na nossa primeira vez.

_ Fazer o que? – Shion questionou, quase sem fôlego, seu corpo todo tremia de antecipação.

Nezumi estava quotando o primeiro conto que havia escrito naquele bendito caderno. E se ele fosse seguir a risca a ficção... Oh Deus...

_ Não pense. Apenas sinta.

Shion sentiu, e como sentiu! Nezumi não perdeu tempo algum, agarrando suas nádegas com força (e arranhando-as obscenamente em meio ao processo) e levando a língua aquela região nada... Convencional. Shion havia lido a respeito desse tipo de sensação nos contos de Nezumi, mas por maior maestria que seu amor conseguisse ter com as palavras, elas definitivamente não faziam jus a sensação real.

Era inacreditável o que Nezumi conseguia fazê-lo sentir com aquela carícia. Indescritível!

_ NEZUMI! – ele gritou alto, arrependendo-se logo em seguida e cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e gemendo impudicamente.

_ Tão receptivo! – Nezumi murmurou, voltando a lamber aquela região com um desejo imenso, adorando a maneira como Shion tremia dos pés a cabeça cada vez que ele conseguia fazer sua língua chegar mais ao fundo. Nunca imaginou que Shion fosse gostar tanto disso, nem que fosse suspirar e gemer daquela forma tão obscena, mas certamente seu corpo não tinha do que reclamar.

Ele o surpreendia, e isso era muito estimulante.

_ Nezumi, não! Ahnn... Eu... Nezumi! – Shion implorava, sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante. – Eu quero sentir você também!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Nezumi decidiu parar e praticamente escorregou para cima naquela cama, puxando-o para próximo de si, beijando seu ouvido enquanto levava um de seus dedos para a abertura agora úmida de Shion, acariciando-o sem forçar.

_ Shion... – ele suspirou, sentindo mais uma vez o cheiro de banho tomado do seu amado, misturado ao seu cheiro particular que sempre o hipnotizara. Shion era, indiscutivelmente, o seu ponto fraco e o seu combustível de viver, a sua mais pura dualidade. – Eu quero você!

_ Eu te quero também! – Shion respondeu, virando-se o suficiente para poder beijar Nezumi, mesmo que esse ainda mantivesse seu peito coberto colado em suas costas. Alguns segundos de beijos trocados, porém, Shion sentiu o dedo médio de Nezumi forçar sua entrada, fazendo-o sentir dor pela primeira vez na noite.

Contudo, ele tentou se concentrar no prazer, na maneira como Nezumi o beijava com tanta ternura, sugando sua pele em toda parte exposta de seu corpo. Sua pele... Shion queria sentir a pele de Nezumi, por que ele ainda estava vestido?

_ Tira a roupa. – ele demandou, um pouco mais ríspido do que pretendia, por conta da dor que sentiu quando o primeiro dedo foi completamente empurrado para dentro de seu corpo. Sua respiração se acelerou ainda mais, mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que começasse a gostar daquilo... Ou assim ele esperava.

Nezumi concordou com um suspiro baixo, e separou o seu corpo de Shion por breves instantes, levantando-se da cama para poder se despir com maior velocidade. Percebeu como Shion engoliu em seco, assistindo-o tirar a roupa como se apreciasse algum tipo de strip-tease. Nezumi fez uma nota mental para realmente dar esse privilégio ao Shion alguma noite no futuro, mas agora tudo que ele queria era voltar para cama o mais rápido possível.

_ Você é ainda mais lindo do que eu me recordava... – Shion falou, corando em seguida e virando-se de costas para Nezumi, provavelmente envergonhado por ter falado seus pensamentos em voz alta.

_Como eu fui deixar isso escapar? Idiota!_

Nezumi riu divertido e retirou a roupa intima, jogando-a no chão sem o menor cuidado e deitando atrás de Shion mais uma vez, puxando-o contra si e apreciando com paixão o grunhido de desejo que aquele em seus braços soltou ao sentir o contato físico real.

Eles encaixavam, na medida certa, Não tinha nem como negar isso.

_ Você foi feito pra mim... Shion! – Nezumi praticamente rosnou o nome do amado, puxando-o ainda mais, sentindo seu próprio membro excitado encaixar-se com maestria entre as nádegas do mais novo, mas se controlando para não se render ao instinto animal e tomá-lo para si naquele momento. Shion, infelizmente, ainda não estava pronto, e ele teria que ter paciência em dobro por ser sua primeira vez. – Não existe ninguém mais perfeito no mundo, cabeça-de-vento.

_ Mhnn... – e, ao que parece, nem parecia saber formar palavras coerentes novamente.

Nezumi sorriu, lambendo a nuca de Shion até que este se virasse para que novamente trocassem beijos estalados e cheios de desejo. Deus, ele seria incapaz de enjoar dos beijos de Shion! Eram tão intensos que talvez apenas por isso conseguira resistir todos os três dias em sua companhia sem transar. Se os beijos já lhe tiravam do sério desta forma, imagina como seria o sexo? Nezumi sentia que em breve adquiria um novo vício, e rezava para que Shion compartilhasse da sua opinião.

Mas não podia se deixar hipnotizar pelo beijo do mais novo, tinha que continuar e sentir aquilo que ansiou sentir durante tanto tempo. Shion estava quase implorando para que as vias de fato ocorressem de uma vez, rebolando inconscientemente em seu membro e tentando jogar seu corpo cada vez mais para trás. Mais uma vez engolindo seus instintos goela abaixo, Nezumi respirou fundo rezou para que tivesse um pouquinho mais de autocontrole. _Só um pouco! Só hoje!_

_ Sossegue. – Nezumi ordenou, segurando o quadril de Shion. – Você ainda não está pronto.

_ Eu não me importo! – Shion murmurou, virando-se um pouco e encarando Nezumi nos olhos. – Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem também, como eu estou me sentindo.

_ Há outras maneiras de você conseguir isso... – Nezumi respondeu, acariciando os cabelos brancos de Shion com carinho, sem tirar sarro de sua inocência. Era bem típico de Shion se esquecer das diversas formas de preliminares que podiam ser feitas a dois... Afinal, o apelido "cabeça-de-vento" não era atoa.

Shion fechou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado e entendendo o que Nezumi queria dizer implicitamente, mas não corou como antes. Ele estava certo, havia outras maneiras de fazer o mais velho se sentir bem, e ele não iria se acovardar a essa altura do campeonato. Decidido, tirou os dedos de Nezumi de seu cabelo e sentou-se na cama, empurrando o corpo do outro para trás e forçando-o a deitar de barriga para cima.

Nezumi deitou sem reclamar, colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e olhou para Shion com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se duvidasse que ele realmente fosse fazer o que estava se propondo a fazer.

_ Se você não quiser fazer, não tem problema. Foi só uma ideia. – o moreno tentou se justificar, e Shion negou com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Só que eu faço questão, Nezumi! – ele sussurrou, dando um selinho em seus lábios antes de observar os olhos acinzentados e maravilhosos de seu amado e dizer com a total convicção. – Eu quero provar você! – o mais novo deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo maroto e envergonhado que arrebatou Nezumi. – Em todos os aspectos...

_ S-shion...! – Nezumi murmurou, deliciando-se com os beijinhos suaves e comedidos que o dono dos olhos de rubi depositava em sua pele, seguindo um caminho até a sua região íntima e não se fazendo de rogado ao abocanhá-lo totalmente. – A-ahh! Shion...!

Nezumi agarrou os cabelos do outro com força, se controlando ao máximo para não empurrá-lo para baixo e machucá-lo, ou pior, traumatizá-lo. Nezumi sabia muito bem como era terrível ser forçado até que sua garganta ardesse em protesto, e não queria que o seu amado sentisse a mesma sensação. Por mais que fosse difícil se controlar, ele daria a Shion o tempo necessário para se acostumar com aquilo.

E nem foi tanto tempo assim, pois apenas um minuto depois Shion deixou o primeiro gemido de prazer escapar de sua garganta, envolvendo o falo de Nezumi por completo e sugando-o com desejo. O mais velho arqueou as costas na cama, suspirando com prazer, e isso encorajou o outro a ser cada vez mais ousado.

_ Mnn... Tão... Bom...!

Shion lambia, sugava, beijava todo o membro em seus lábios com uma verdadeira devoção, algo que Nezumi jamais sentiu em toda sua vida. Shion realmente não tinha experiência, às vezes o machucava um pouco, mas a maneira como ele fazia tudo aquilo com tanto prazer o deixava completamente sem palavras. A sensação de ser desejado e amado daquela forma era algo que Nezumi nunca havia sentido, apesar de já ter recebido incontáveis boquetes na vida.

_ Shion, vem...! – Nezumi murmurou, sentando-se na cama e puxando as pernas de Shion, girando-o com agilidade e colocando-o acima de seu corpo, mas ao contrário. Em meio à movimentação súbita o garoto de cabelos brancos foi forçado a parar o sexo oral.

Nezumi tinha planos. Afinal, estava sentindo tanto prazer que seria um pecado não retribuir o favor.

_ O que está fazendo? – Shion questionou, olhando para trás e vendo que Nezumi encarava sua virilha com luxúria, seus olhos brilhando de prazer. Nem foi necessário pensar muito para compreender o que iria acontecer, pois antes que pudesse imaginar hipóteses os lábios do mais velho já beijavam de leve sua glande – N-nezu... Ahn!

Sem aviso, Nezumi capturou o membro de Shion em sua boca de uma vez só, até o fim, e sugando-o com força para que pudesse ouvir o melhor grito de prazer de sua vida.

_ NEZUMIIIII!

E isso foi quase tão recompensador quando sentir que Shion voltava a chupá-lo, desta vez ainda mais forte, com mais desejo, com menos pudor. Os dois continuaram as carícias por algum tempo, até que Nezumi se obrigou a parar por alguns segundos para lamber três de seus dedos da maneira mais rápida que conseguiu, voltando a colocar o pênis de Shion em seus lábios antes que o garoto reclamasse pelo fim do sexo oral, e levando os dedos lubrificados ate sua entrada.

Shion ficou rígido acima de si, e parou o sexo oral, continuando a carícia com uma masturbação inexperiente, mas, por algum motivo, extremamente sexy perante o ego de Nezumi. Situações como essa provavam que Shion era apenas seu, e ele trataria de ajudar com esse pequeno detalhe chamado "experiência" com o maior prazer!

_ Relaxe Shion. – Nezumi pediu, também parando o sexo oral e continuando a estimulação com sua mão esquerda, acariciando a entrada de Shion com ternura com os dedos da outra mão. – Se você relaxar, vai ficar bom logo.

_ Eu confio em você... – ele respondeu – Anda Nezumi...! Eu quero provar você em todos os aspectos, lembra?

_ É, eu lembro. – Nezumi respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca quando deixou o primeiro dedo entrar, com certa facilidade desta vez, o que já era de se esperar: Shion estava extremamente relaxado com a atenção que ele dava ao seu corpo, e relaxar num momento como este era essencial para facilitar as coisas.

_ Mnn... 'tá doendo menos... – o garoto de cabelos brancos murmurou, feliz por perceber que não doía como na primeira tentativa. Nezumi iniciou um vai e vem lento e cadenciado, voltando a sugar o membro de Shion e recebendo o seu primeiro suspiro de prazer desde o início da parte mais difícil da preparação. – N-Nezumi, mais... mais...! Por favor...!

Quem era ele para negar um pedido tão maravilhoso de sua alteza?

_ Seu desejo é uma ordem! – ele respondeu com a voz rouca, ainda lambendo o falo de Shion como se fosse um doce extremamente apetitoso. E, ao mesmo tempo, enfiando um segundo dedo em seu canal, até o menor arquear as costas tão rapidamente que fez Nezumi se preocupar com a integridade física do outro. – Te machuquei? – questionou, temeroso, retraindo os dedos e recebendo um rosnado furioso em retorno.

Olhou para baixo e seu olhar cruzou com os olhos banhados em prazer e irritação de Shion, que não parecia ter gostado nem um pouco de ter perdido o contato com os dedos de Nezumi.

_ Faça de novo! – Shion inquiriu, soltando o falo de Nezumi de suas mãos e se ajeitando acima do corpo para encarar Nezumi da melhor maneira que conseguia naquela posição. – Agora!

Um pouco confuso, Nezumi levou os dois dedos ao canal de Shion com agilidade, tentando repetir o mesmo gesto e ganhando um gemido de prazer tão longo e manhoso que deveria ser proibido. Tinha que ser proibido! Ele estava a um passo de chegar ao orgasmo sem estimulação só de ouvir o que acabara de ouvir, e isso era vergonhoso demais pra ser permitido!

_ N-nezumi... NEZUMI! – Shion gritou, quando o dono do nome que não parava de ser repetido por sua boca iniciou um vai e vem ainda mais rápido, acertando aquele ponto de seu corpo com maestria e fazendo-o ver estrelas de tanto prazer. – Ahn! Assim! ISSO!

_ D-deus... Shion. – foi a vez de Nezumi sentir o seu rosto corar, pego de surpresa pelas formas como Shion reagia ao prazer. Ele tremia, praticamente sentindo seu orgasmo a um passo de iniciar por conta de toda estimulação auditiva no ambiente. Seu cabeça-de-vento podia não ser experiente, mas com certeza fazia os sons mais eróticos do que qualquer pessoa com quem ele já se deitou na vida.

Shion parou de encará-lo e voltou a envolver o pênis de Nezumi com sua boca, arrancando um gemido intenso do outro. Encorajado pelo gesto, Nezumi acelerou ainda mais a penetração de seus dedos e inseriu o terceiro e último, e também imitou Shion, voltando a estimulá-lo com a boca, desta vez de novo na parte de trás.

Assim que Shion sentiu a língua de Nezumi, intensificando ainda mais todo o prazer imenso que sentia, ele se deu conta de que iria ter um orgasmo dentro de segundos caso Nezumi não parasse. E já bastava ser o inexperiente da dupla, mas ser o primeiro a chegar ao ápice era demais!

_ Nezumi... P-pare. – Shion pediu, completamente sem fôlego, saindo de cima do parceiro engatinhando na cama, mal conseguindo manter o seu peso em seus membros.

Ficou a mesma altura de Nezumi mais uma vez, posicionando-se ao seu lado na cama, e deixou seus braços e pernas cederem, caindo de bruços no colchão e encarando de frente os olhos excitados de Nezumi, amando a maneira como seus cabelos estavam despenteados e levemente molhados de suor, tal qual os seus. Os prendedores de cabelo deviam ter desaparecido em algum momento da brincadeira dos dois... Mas Shion não dava a mínima para isso.

_ Cansou? – Nezumi não pôde deixar de tirar sarro, percebendo como os braços de Shion tremiam ao seu lado.

Ele não respondeu, corando um pouco e virando o rosto para o outro lado, envergonhado demais para encarar Nezumi e aquela expressão totalmente sacana. Não estava cansado, mas confessava que essas carícias eram mais intensas do que ele imaginava, tirando um pouco as suas forças.

Nezumi riu um pouco e subiu acima do corpo de Shion, adorando a posição em que ele estava e optando por não mudá-la, ao menos por enquanto. Shion estava delicioso com aquele traseiro empinado refletindo a luz da lua e Nezumi apreciou a visão por alguns instantes, a fim de imortalizá-la na memória.

_ Hmm... Pare de olhar pra mim e vem logo! – Shion pediu, e logo em seguida sentiu seu corpo ser totalmente coberto por Nezumi. Ele estava no céu, só podia! E o céu era bem mais quente do que ele imaginava.

_ Paciência não é mais uma virtude sua, né?

_ Cale a boca! – Shion estava tão encabulado que tentava enterrar seu rosto no travesseiro macio, mas Nezumi agarrou sua mandíbula com força e o impediu de se esconder.

_ Com prazer! – Nezumi respondeu, girando o queixo de Shion e puxando-o para que pudesse beijá-lo, enquanto ajeitava-se sobre o corpo do outro, evitando ao máximo colocar o seu peso em Shion (mesmo sabendo que ele seria bem capaz de suportar seu peso nas condições físicas em que se encontrava atualmente). Levou sua masculinidade até a entrada do outro, acariciando-a, provocando-a, e arrancando suspiros longos de Shion.

Ficaram naquela brincadeira até o mais novo perder a paciência e empinar ainda mais seu quadril, permitindo que a cabeça do membro de Nezumi adentrasse o seu canal, machucando-o um pouco, mas dando a ele uma sensação de completude inimaginável.

Era muito mais quente e inesquecível do que os contos de Nezumi davam a entender!

_ Você está ok? – o outro perguntou baixinho, beijando seu pescoço e recebendo um aceno afirmativo de cabeça.

_ Por favor, Nezumi... Eu preciso de você! Rápido!

_ Ok. Ok. – ele respondeu, mordendo as costas de Shion e inserindo lentamente seu pênis no ânus do seu amado, aproveitando cada segundo daquela sensação, mas se preocupando em não machucá-lo.

Shion não sentia tanta dor, e ficava impaciente. Queria sentir tudo, e logo! Por isso, conseguiu jogar seu quadril para trás rapidamente, recebendo tudo que Nezumi tinha para oferecer de uma só vez e arrancando um pequeno gemido do outro. Nezumi o mordeu com força, grunhindo alto e agarrando seus quadris com força, lutando contra o instinto e se forçando a aguardar alguns minutos para que Shion se acostumasse com a invasão.

Completamente preenchido, Shion sentiu dor para valer pela segunda vez da noite.

_ Shion... Você... Putz, Shion, você é apertado demais! – Nezumi rosnou entre os dentes enquanto sentia os espasmos involuntários do corpo de Shion ao redor de si, levando-o a uma sensação de nirvana indescritível! Ele já fizera sexo nas duas posições, mas jamais, jamais MESMO, sentia uma sintonia tão forte com o corpo de outra pessoa.

_ E você é grande demais! – Shion respondeu, um pouco choroso, e ganhando uma risadinha prepotente de Nezumi. – Isso não é um elogio! Dói!

_ Dói agora amor, depois você acostuma. – Nezumi falou tão naturalmente que Shion percebeu que ele nem se deu conta da palavra "amor" que acabara de proferir. Girou a cabeça o quanto pôde para olhá-lo, seu olhar arregalado e surpreso. Nezumi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?

_ Do que você me chamou? – Shion, mesmo sentido aquela ardência intensa, não pôde deixar de sorrir de canto de boca, sentindo-se vitorioso por ter recebido aquele apelido carinhoso antes de proferi-lo.

Ele não tinha dúvidas que Nezumi o amava, muito menos desacreditava no que sentia por ele, mas ainda sim chamar um ao outro de "amor" soava como algo inesperado para eles, e Shion não podia negar que adorou o momento de clichê entre os dois.

_ Eu te chamei de... oh. – finalmente a ficha caiu, e Nezumi queria se enterrar vivo pelo que acabara de dizer.

Não era nem um pouco do seu feitio deixar palavras do tipo escaparem de sua boca! 'Tá certo que ele realmente amava Shion, mas chamá-lo de "amor"? Só faltava comprar bombons para ele no próximo dia dos namorados e fazer massagem nos pés, tenha a santa paciência! E agora ele realmente queria se enterrar vivo, pois só de pensar em um absurdo romântico como aquele ele sentira-se realmente ansioso para fazer algo do tipo com Shion. Porra! Será que ele estava com febre?

Enquanto Nezumi estava em sua crise particular de ego masculino e arromântico, Shion alcançou os cabelos escuros com a mão direita e o puxou para próximo de si, entrelaçando suas línguas em um beijo lento e recheado de desejo.

Nezumi não recebera um beijo tão doce e erótico de Shion até então, e por isso foi pego de surpresa, abandonando seus pensamentos estúpidos momentaneamente. Sem interromper o beijo, não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo, iniciando um vai e vem experimental com o seu quadril, lento no início, mas ganhando velocidade e vigor com o tempo.

Shion, ainda com um pouco de dor, indicou para Nezumi que queria trocar de posição com um olhar, e Nezumi compeliu o seu desejo, retirando-se parcialmente de seu corpo e o girando na cama. Ele sentou sobre seus próprios joelhos e puxou Shion para perto, agarrando suas costas, unindo seus corpos mais uma vez e prendendo a ereção de Shion entre seus abdomens, firmemente, criando uma nova fricção estimulante.

O mais novo gemeu alto dessa vez, porque essa posição, além de permitir que ele encarasse seu amado de frente, atingia certeiramente a sua próstata. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir o prazer, que pouco a pouco superava totalmente a dor, e venerando os grunhidos de desejo que Nezumi deixava escapar.

Era ele quem estava fazendo Nezumi se sentir daquela forma. Era ele! Ninguém mais, ele! E isso lhe fez se sentir extremamente corajoso e satisfeito. Com as mãos trêmulas, Shion agarrou a lateral do rosto de Nezumi e o guiou para encará-lo, tão próximo de si que a ponta de ambos os narizes encontraram-se em um beijo de esquimó e suas testas se uniram afetuosamente. Shion se perdeu nos olhos enuviados de paixão do seu amado, e quando finalmente voltou ao planeta Terra, não aguentou mais guardar tais palavras para si:

_ Eu te amo Nezumi... Mais que tudo! – ele sussurrou, lascando um selinho rápido dos lábios de seu amante e recebendo uma penetração mais forte no mesmo instante, fazendo-o gemer, quase delirar. – Eu.. ah! Eu também... quero... ouvir... Nezumi!

_ Entendo majestade, você quer que eu diga o que sinto, né? – a voz de Nezumi estava tão rouca e grave que Shion só pôde chegar a conclusão que ele estava, de fato, perdendo a cabeça, assim como ele perdia.

_ Por favor! – pediu, mas sua voz soou autoritária. Nezumi sorriu com o seu timbre, divertindo-se com a ansiedade palpável de Shion.

_ Você tem certeza que quer ouvir?

_Mas é um idiota mesmo!_

_ EU VOU TE BATER NEZUMI! – ele quase gritou de frustração, e o moreno gargalhou com gosto.

_ Hum... Eu acho que gosto de sexo mais violento, não me importo. – Nezumi brincou, recebendo um olhar perplexo de Shion. Parou momentaneamente suas investidas e riu mais uma vez, adorando o efeito de que sua brincadeira causara no parceiro.

Mas Nezumi não tinha a intensão apenas de brincar. Shion acabava de se declarar, ele sabia a importância que isso tinha para os dois. Por isso, repetiu o gesto do mais novo e o beijou-lhe os lábios brevemente, antes de voltar a encará-lo nos olhos com seriedade.

_ É brincadeira! –disse Nezumi sorrindo brevemente, a fim amenizar a raiva no parceiro. – Eu jamais conseguiria fazer algo assim com você, porque eu também te amo!

Dizendo isso, Nezumi cortou a distância entre seus rostos e deu um rápido selinho no outro.

_ Shion, eu te amo tanto que estava prestes a rodar o mundo para te encontrar quando não te encontrei na No.6, não importa quantas décadas demorasse. – continuou Nezumi com a voz branda, acariciando de leve o rosto de Shion. – Eu faria isso até a minha morte, nem que fosse só para te ver mais uma vez...

Shion exibiu um sorriso radiante nos lábios, e Nezumi levou as mãos até o rosto do outro, acariciando suas maças protuberantes com carinho. Tentou se ajeitar um pouco melhor na cama, e Shion gemeu com o seu rebolar leve, mordendo seu lábio inferior e requisitando um contato carnal mais uma vez.

_ Sabe o que mais eu amo Shion? – Nezumi murmurou sem pudor, e Shion exibiu uma expressão sacana de entendimento, já adivinhando qual seria o conteúdo das suas palavras.

_ Não sei... Diz pra mim?

_ Eu amo estar _dentro_ de você. – Nezumi falou, voltando a se mover e arrancando um choramingar de prazer do outro, que agora começava a acompanhá-lo nas investidas. – Amo os sons que saem da sua boca quando você me sente desse jeito.

_ N-nezumi... – Shion suspirou, agarrando os ombros do outro com força. Nezumi acelerou mais as investidas.

_ Amo o fato de você ser receptivo pra cacete... – Nezumi quase rosnou, soltando sua primeira palavra chula em meio ao sexo e deixando claro para Shion que ele estava bem envolvido no ato para assim fazê-lo. Afinal, apesar de todos os presares, Nezumi não era do tipo "boca suja" com frequência.

_ Nezumiii... – Shion suspirou ainda mais fundo, um pouco envergonhado pelas palavras. – Mais!

_ Ah você quer mais? – o outro respondeu, parando de se mover apenas para jogar Shion de barriga para cima na cama, colocando as pernas de Shion em seus ombros e penetrando-o mais uma vez em questão de segundos.

_ AHHH! – Shion gritou alto, recebendo uma penetração muito mais intensa nesta posição.

Esquece a porra dos contos do Nezumi, não chegam nem a um por cento da sensação real!

_Céus... Porra... Nezumi... N-nezumi vai me matar assim! _– ele pensou, delirando ao realmente achar ser possível morrer de prazer. Parecia algo completamente científico e provável no momento!

Nezumi soltou um sibilo longo e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás e adorando o contato mais profundo que conseguia com Shion naquela posição.

_ Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já comi Shion!

Shion respirou fundo algumas vezes, controlando o orgasmo que quase atingiu com as palavras do outro.

_ Você 'tá sendo... muito... obsceno! – ele pediu, totalmente envergonhado, fechando os olhos e fugindo daquele olhar animalesco que Nezumi lhe direcionava. – Pare!

_ Não paro, estou falando isso pra te ver corar mesmo! – Nezumi falou, ganhando um beliscão de Shion e rindo um pouco, até que o outro o acompanhou na risada. Logo os dois se beijavam intensamente mais uma vez, continuando o ato sexual com mais animação ainda.

A penetração estava cada vez mais rápida, mais forte, mais intensa. Nezumi gostaria de provocar Shion indefinidamente, apenas pelo prazer de tirar o seu amado da zona de conforto, mas estava muito imerso na luxúria para conseguir pensar nisso. Shion arranhava suas costas, o mordia, gemia em seu ouvido e ele tinha a completa certeza de que não estava nem um pouco mais recomposto do que seu parceiro, não prestando atenção no que falava, mas constatando que sua voz não parava de soar, provavelmente elogiando a esplêndida receptividade que recebia.

_ Eu... E-eu... eu vou... Quase! – Shion praticamente gritou, e Nezumi pegou uma das mãos de Shion de suas costas e a envolveu no seu próprio membro negligenciado.

_ Se toca pra mim, alteza! – ele ordenou, lambendo uma gota de suor que teimava em escorrer no pescoço do seu amor, aproveitando a movimentação para levar uma das mãos aos mamilos do outro e estimulá-los, ora um, ora o outro; sabia que isso aumentaria ainda mais o prazer que ele estava sentindo, e que receberia o melhor som de prazer de sua vida quando Shion chegasse ao ápice.

Seria a mais bela de todas as melodias do mundo.

_ M-mas...! – Shion protestou ao retomar sua voz, envergonhado demais em pensar na possibilidade de se masturbar na frente de Nezumi. Ele pedia essas coisas de propósito! Só podia!

_ Vai... Faz como você fazia quando pensava em mim todos esses anos. Quero ver você gozar daquele jeito!

Nezumi riu pelo nariz ao sentir a maneira que Shion apertou seu membro com o seu canal; precisaria falar safadezas para ele mais vezes, se era esse o tipo de reação que receberia toda vez. Certamente novas oportunidades não faltariam.

_ Ahnn... Eu vou te matar por isso...! – Shion respondeu, mas começou a se masturbar furiosamente, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor do corpo de Nezumi, enquanto este o penetrava de maneira absurdamente animalesca.

_ Se eu morrer depois de transar com você, morro feliz! – ele respondeu, e Shion começou a acompanhá-lo no vai e vem, auxiliando o vai e vem com um rebolar impudico e totalmente... perfeito. – Pode matar!

_ Ahh... Nezumi... Que delícia!

Nezumi ergueu a cabeça, olhando a expressão totalmente rendida de Shion, praticamente ronronando de prazer sob o seu corpo. Seus lábios estavam inchados pelos beijos e demais carícias trocadas, seus cabelos levemente compridos se espalhavam no travesseiro, e aquela incrível marca rosada parecia brilhar ao redor de seu corpo.

Nezumi, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando mais rápido e diminuindo a velocidade de suas investidas, mas aumentando a força utilizada. Ele perderia: ia chegar ao ápice primeiro.

E não dava a mínima pra isso!

_ Eu... Ah... – ele tentava falar, quase não conseguindo encontrar coerência para tanto. – Eu v-vou gozar Shion!

_ Hum... sim...! – o outro respondeu dengosamente, embriagado pelo prazer da mesma forma e também fechando os olhos, a fim de sentir aquela sensação pela primeira vez. Nunca se perguntou se seria excitante sentir o parceiro chegar ao orgasmo dentro de si, mas agora a perspectiva disso acontecer lhe deixou ainda mais excitado do que antes. – Dentro! Vai! Por favor!

Se Nezumi tinha algum plano de se segurar por mais alguns segundos, é claro que ele foi por água abaixo depois dessa.

_ Ahh... Shion... SHION! Porra!

Chegou ao orgasmo instantaneamente, enterrando-se com tudo no interior de Shion e agarrando seu corpo com força, provavelmente machucando-o um pouco pelo gesto intenso. Recebeu sua recompensa quase no mesmo instante e sentiu os espasmos internos do corpo de Shion ao redor de si, demonstrando que ele também atingia o ápice.

_ Ahhhhnn! Nezumi! – Shion gritou e levou as duas mãos aos cabelos de Nezumi, agarrando-o com força e se contorcendo pelo auge do prazer. Sentir Nezumi se desfalecer dentro de si não foi pouca coisa para a sua excitação, e ele não conseguiu mais se segurar. Seu próprio esperma atingiu o abdômen dos dois, mas nenhum deles pareceu ligar para isso, ainda perdidos em suas respectivas sensações de prazer.

Depois de voltar a consciência, Nezumi, respirando pesadamente, tentou retomar as forças e compostura para sair de cima de seu corpo e não esmagá-lo com seu peso. Quando saiu de dentro do outro e ameaçou se afastar, Shion o prendeu com suas pernas.

_ Não...! Ainda... ainda não. – ele pediu, sua respiração tão falha quanto a do outro. Nezumi sorriu cansado, e se jogou ao lado de Shion na cama, puxando-o para perto de si e o abraçando completamente.

_ Você é mais safado do que eu esperava, me surpreendi. Quer mais é?

_ Cale a boca! – Shion protestou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o sorriso satisfeito de Nezumi. – Eu apenas... Eu...

_ Eu sei, também sinto essa necessidade de ficar junto de você.

Shion suspirou contente, e aceitou o abraço carinhoso, acariciando o corpo de Nezumi com sonolência.

_ Eu estou muito feliz. – ele sussurrou, e Nezumi concordou com um barulhinho no fundo da garganta, beijando-o de leve. – Muito mesmo!

_ Fico feliz por você não ter se decepcionado.

_ Você é louco? – Shion questionou, um pouco mais acordado e encarando os olhos fechados de seu amado. – Por que eu me decepcionaria?

_ Quieto. Eu estava sendo idiota, não precisa jogar na minha cara. – Nezumi murmurou, cada vez mais sonolento.

_ Que bom que você percebe fatos reais e incontestáveis como esses sem a minha ajuda.

Ele só não rebateu a provocação realmente estava cansado, deixar Shion vencer uma vez não tinha problema, né?

O menor se moveu na cama e virou de costas, a fim de deixar a posição mais confortável para os dois. Nezumi o abraçou e inalou novamente o cheiro delicioso dos cabelos, agora secos, do seu amado, encaixando-se tão perfeitamente contra o seu corpo que chegou a se perguntar como dormiria sem Shion nos seus braços novamente, caso algum dia fosse necessário.

Mas quando estava quase dormindo, a um passo do mundo dos sonhos, um pensamento cruzou a sua mente e o fez sentar-se na cama com o rosto contorcido de pavor e vergonha.

Shion, que havia acabado de adormecer, acordou com a movimentação e virou-se para trás.

_ O que foi Nezumi? – ele questionou, sentando-se também e acariciando o rosto do outro.

O moreno estava totalmente rosado, observando-o com os olhos arregalados.

_ Puta merda... – ele sussurrou baixo, enquanto aquelas palavras, mais uma vez, soavam em sua mente.

.

__ Pare de pensar coisas ridículas, eu consigo ouvir seus pensamentos tolos sabia disso? Não é algo que eu possa controlar. Você foi designado para os meus cuidados, sabe? Nós... Temos algum tipo de ligação, apesar de não termos nos conhecido em vida._

.

Se Nezumi se sentia vitorioso por ter feito Shion sentir mais vergonha do que ele naquela noite, certamente a lembrança das palavras de Safu lhe jogaram em um mar de constrangimento absurdo.

_ Nezumi...? – Shion murmurou baixinho, puxando-o para que se deitassem na cama novamente e o beijando nos lábios, para relaxar a reação estranha do outro. – Apenas durma amor. Eu estou aqui com você.

Nezumi sentiu-se instantaneamente quente pelas palavras de Shion e resolveu deixar a vergonha de lado. Sentiu até um pouco de ciúmes, pois se Safu conseguia presenciar o prazer que ele sentira com Shion, certamente estava satisfeita.

_Pode apostar Nezumi._ – ouviu a voz da garota soar em sua cabeça, tal qual a outra ocasião, e quase rosnou de irritação. Mas se controlou, não havia porque pensar dessa maneira irracional. Shion era seu, estava com ele, e não havia problema em Safu presenciar esses momentos dos dois...

Ela merecia, afinal de contas. Mas ainda sim, o ciúme não diminuía.

_Você me deve uma. _– ele respondeu mentalmente, sabendo que ela continuaria a presenciar esses atos sem pudor nenhum. Malditas mulheres pervertidas!

_Devo nada, se não fosse por minha intervenção isso não teria acontecido! Agora trate de parar de ser um idiota e durma com o Shion, ele quer dormir abraçadinho com você. E depois, avalie melhor essa coisa de massagem no pé e chocolate, eu achei interessante._

Nezumi não pôde deixar de rir brevemente pelo nariz, mas conseguiu disfarçar o momento surreal que acontecia, ao ponto de esconder aquilo de Shion e aproveitar a sonolência do outro para dar sua cartada final.

_ Boa noite, minha rainha. – ele murmurou baixinho, sorrindo de leve em saber que foi o último a provocar, beijando o rosto de Shion e puxando-o para si, sentindo o sono tomar conta de seu organismo e tirá-lo do mundo real por algumas horas, mas não sem antes ouvir as palavras do seu amado, sonolentas e fracas, responderem a sua provocação.

_ Rainha é o caralho, Nezumi. Quem se vestia de Eve era você!

Tsk.. Ok, ok... Ele não foi o último a provocar. Bom, não se pode vencer sempre, né? E o que importava? A maior batalha estava vencida... Afinal, ter Shion em seus braços era o melhor troféu que ele poderia receber em qualquer disputa na vida.

_Fim._

* * *

¹ Odisseia: Romance grego de Homero, publicado no século VIII a.C. Super clássico!

² Dorian Gray: Personagem principal do livro "O Retrato de Dorian Gray", de Oscar Wilde, publicado em 1891.


End file.
